When Everything Changes
by Valx3
Summary: Oliver thought he knew who he wanted. But what will happen when a party at the beach changes everything? LOLIVER and JILEY all the way! [COMPLEtE!] :]
1. It all Started Like This

**When Everything Changes**

Chapter 1: It All Started Like this

**Disclaimer: Yup, I own Hannah Montana. I also saw the tooth fairy having tea with Santa Clause last night. No, you idiot, I don't own Hannah Montana. I own nothing but the plot of this story!**

(Oliver's POV)

I, Oliver Oscar Oken, don't even know how this happened.

How I went one minute from being in love, or thinking I was in love, with someone and the next minute my world completely spiraling and now being in love with someone else. It's all thanks to that moronic idiot who came up with the game, Spin the Bottle. You are probably confused as to who and what, really, I am talking about.

Let me take you back in time… okay, so, like, three hours. It all started like this…

(No POV)

It was roughly 4:30 and word on the street was there was going to be a huge blow-out at the beach tonight. There would be loads of kids, ranging in age, but all there for one purpose: to have fun.

You see, it was the first official day of summer break and all kids wanted to was let loose and have fun. There was sure to be games such as Truth and Dare and Spin the Bottle, but hey how fun can a get-together be without kissing, spilling secrets, and being dared to dance naked in the middle of the street.

So, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly, the three best of friends, were all planning on going to the beach this evening, and were ready to celebrate their final year in SeaView Middle School. However, they would all soon find out that several surprises would trap them into situations not all of them would be ready or prepared for.

For now, the three friends were all sitting on the couch in the living room of the Stewart's house. They were excitedly waiting for 6:30 so they could head down to the beach. Lilly and Miley were laughing at a commercial about hair removal cream while Oliver was staring dreamily at Miley, his eyes glued to her smiling face. Lilly had obviously noticed because she asked,

"Oliver, why are you staring at Miley like that?" Secretly, she knew the answer. She knew the answer to why anyone would be staring at Miley.

She was beautiful and everyone knew it. She was so beautiful, people never even noticed Lilly. They never noticed what an amazing shade of blonde her hair was how perfect it looked when it blew in the Malibu wind, how her bright blue eyes glistened underneath the sun, or just how wonderful her facial features really were. Although she was just as gorgeous as Miley, if not more, she lacked most of the confidence to go along with it. Sure, to some guys she was considered cute, but she would always be second best to Miley. Anyway, within seconds Oliver replied,

"Uh, I-i-i m-must have…just dozed off…he he."

"Oh," Lilly responded not believing any of the words that escape Oliver's mouth. Lilly then sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Oliver asked, using her favorite nickname.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just tired, that's all."

"Well, you better perk up, because tonight is going to be insane!" Miley said cheerily.

"Yeah, it's going to be crazy," Oliver agreed.

"Riiiiight," Lilly said elongating her reply. Suddenly, a soap opera came onto the television and the three friends were welcomed by a passionate, dramatic kiss on the screen. Miley then pouted, rolling her lower lip so that the inside was facing out and said sadly,

"I wish that were Jake and me. Ugh, I can't believe he had to leave for four months, four freakin' months." Oliver then got a bit of a disgusted expression on his face and Lilly murmured,

"At least you have a guy."

"What'd you say Lil?"

"Uh…I said, I'm sure he's thinking about you right now."

"Oh…I sure hope so."

"So, anyway," Oliver interrupted, "where are we going to meet at the beach?"

"Um, I think Rico's, right?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yup. Lil and I are going to get ready together so…"

"We are?" Lilly asked, cutting Miley off.

"Yeah, come on Lil. I have the perfect outfit in mind for you!"

"Oh, I am just joyous!" Lilly retorted sarcastically.

"Good, you should be. So…it's like 4:50, right?" Miley questioned and Oliver nodded in response.

"Okay, we should start getting ready now. So, I guess we'll see you later Oliver?"

"Su-" Oliver started but then stopped midway as he saw Lilly bending down to get something she dropped. Her back was facing him and he couldn't help but think, "Woah, now that's a nice ass." He then immediately realized what he said and though, "Okay, I did not just say that about Lilly…right?" He was asking himself more than he was telling. He then shook his head and said,

"Uh...s-sure...I'll see you ladies at Rico's." The two girls said bye and Oliver couldn't help but wonder if he actually thought those types of things about Lilly. One he was outside. He said whilst shaking his head again,

"I didn't really think that…I like Miley. Right, Miley."

Little did Oliver know that these thoughts would be reoccuring and the party at the beach tonight would be anything but of assistance to him…

**A/N- Finally, I put up a new multi-chaptered story! It was pretty short, but hey, it's just the first chapter. It will get better, trust me...at least I hope. Well, please, please, please review and enjoy! I will try to post the next chapter ASAP but whoever said 8th grade was easy, was clearly out of their mind. Haha. Okay, well please click the little bluish purple rectangle down at the left and review! Thanks, much love, Val. :)**


	2. Check Out My Body

**Chapter 2: Check Out My Body**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montanta, but that would be pretty cool. **

(Lilly's POV)

So, Oliver just left leaving me alone with Miley. Ugh. No, no, no. Don't get me wrong. I love Miley to death, but we are getting ready to go to this party for the end of the school year at the beach. Miley gets all excited about dressing me up, probably as I excited as I got when I received news that Tony Hawk was coming to our local skate park. Let me tell you, I was bouncing off the walls.

Anyway, I'm sure she's going to doll me all up, and to be perfectly frank, I don't want to. It's not going to make a difference anyway. As long as I'm alongside Miley, no one's going to notice me.

"Okay, Lilly. Step into Miss Miley Sunshine's Beauty Parlor," Miley said, her strong southern accent thick.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I asked but Miley gave me the-don't-even-think-about-it-look and I mumbled a "fine." I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?

Half an hour later….

Wrong. The worst thing did happen. Miley put me in a (gag) skirt (gag…again). Okay, sure, I've worn a skirt when cheerleading, but this skirt is so mini, it-it-it….can't even be considered a skirt for crying out loud! Underwear, maybe, but a skirt? No way. And to top that off she wanted me to just wear a bikini top with it.

"No way, Miley! I'll look like a slut or something."

"No you won't, Lil. It's a bathing suit not the wonder bra." I didn't respond and she said,

"Come on. I'm going to wear one, too."

"Yea, well you can pull it off. I, on the other hand, can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't exactly have the bikini type of body…" I said and looked around, wanting to get off this subject.

"Haha! Are you kidding me, Lilly?! You have got to have one of the best bodies I have ever seen….okay, that sounds kind of weird, but whatever."

"Yea, it does sound weird," I paused and then grabbed a white tank top off the hanger in Miley's closet and said, "How 'bout this?" Miley then pulled the shirt down and replied,

"Don't change the subject, missy."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Sure…and you'll be wearing the bikini with your skirt."

"No."

"Fine, then admit you have a good body."

"Miley, that's just…odd."

"No, it's not. It'll boost your self-esteem."

"I don't need any boost in my self-esteem, thank you very much."

"Lilly, you're gorgeous. Admit it."

"Yeah and frogs can live out of water."

"Lilly…uh, frogs _can_ live out of water."

"They can?" I asked whilst tilting my head.

"Yea…"

"Oh, well, bad example…anyway, you're just trying to make me feel better since I'm your best friend…even though I was never upset in the first place…"

"Okay, you want a second opinion? Fine, I'll be glad to give you one."

"What? No. I believe you. Don't."

"Too late. Already dialing."

"Who are you ca--?" I started but was cut off by Miley's voice.

"Oh, hey Oliver!" Oh no. Crap. "Yea, I was just wondering—hold on, lemme put you on speaker—okay so don't you think Lilly has a rockin' body?" Is she out of her freakin' mind?! Why would she ask that?

"What?" I heard Oliver's confused voice ask.

"I said, don't you think Lilly has a hot body?" Oh lord. Kill me now.

(Oliver's POV)

So Miley calls and asks me if I think Lilly has a so called "rockin'" body. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Lilly is at Miley's house and the phone is on speaker, she is obviously listening. If I say she does a have a nice body, that might give the impression I like her, but I can't possibly say that she doesn't because that would be so completely insulting. It's a lose-lose situation really. I can't say I'm surprised, though. Most situations with chicks are. I then heard Miley ask,

"Oliver? Did I lose you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I, uh, I…what kind of question is that?"

"I'm just trying to prove a point."

"Abou-" I started but then stopped as my eyes fixated on a picture of Lilly and me at the beach. I was in swim trunks, and she was in a bikini. My mouth began to water and my eyes slowly wandered up her bare body. Why hadn't I noticed any of this before? I continued ogling at the picture—at her tight stomach, her oh-so-hot hip bone located right above the bottom piece of the bathing suit, and then eventually at her, whew, cleavage. Yikes, that provoked some…different...thoughts. But wait, was I really thinking these things about Lilly? The girl I've known since I was three and used to eat paste with…okay, so I did most of the eating but that's beside the point. Normally, I'm thinking things like this about Miley, but Lilly? Man, this was just too much to handle. What got me thinking even more was when I accidentally said aloud,

"Woah, she does have a hot body." Oh, crap. Please tell me my phone was on mute. I then heard a shriek, a "WHAT?", and a "Hah, I told you so!" They heard me. Shoot.

What have I gotten myself into this time?

**A/N- There's chapter two for you guys! Thank you so, so much for all the nice reviews! If I didn't a midterms to study for I'd post all your guys' names, but I'm kind of in rush. Sorry, I know this chapter was not very good. I wasn't too pleased, but it's the best I could do at the moment. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be focused on the party so be on the look out! Well, please review and enjoy! Thanks again, much love, Val. :)**


	3. Tongue Tied

**Chapter 3: Tongue Tied**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I know how that would possibly possible.**

(Oliver's POV)

Immediately after the words escaped my mouth I hung up the phone forcefully. I tried my best to forget about what I had said, what I thought, and that Lilly thinks I think she's hot. This is awkward on so many levels. I mean we have been best friends since I can remember and that's all I thought we would ever be, but, I just can't control these thoughts.

Curse you, you stupid hormones.

After the phone incident, I decided to take a shower which would hopefully release my nerves. After undressing myself, I turned the faucet to hot and pressed the button to get the shower to start. I slid the glass door to the right and stepped in letting the hot water tickle my backbone. I squeezed the shampoo bottle, and blue gel oozed out onto my hand. I vigorously rubbed my head, not only to get rid of dirt in my hair, but to get rid of these stupid thoughts my stinking pituitary gland is sending though my body. Ugh, how I hate adolescence.

Eventually, I got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around my waist and walked into my room. I sprayed myself with AXE, knowing how much Lilly loved the smell of it. Woah-ho-ho. Wait a minute. I didn't just say that. Did I? Oh my g-d. Now, I'm trying to impress her. G-d, what's next?

I shook my head, trying to forget about Lilly, but it was no use. I tried to think of Miley; it didn't work. I even tried to think of Miley in a bikini; it didn't work. Nothing could get her out of my head. And I don't know why.

(No POV)

(6:30 PM)

The party had just begun. In the background, you could see waves crashing into the sand and the sun transforming into a bright shade of pink. It looked like a postcard.

The sounds of Gwen Stefani's "Sweet Escape" were blaring through the massive black speakers and a couple people were dancing already. Others were mingling amongst themselves waiting for the other guests to arrive.

In walked a brunette and blonde, none other than Miley and Lilly. The two had decided on sticking with the skirts and bikinis but they both had fitted tank tops over them. Miley's was red and had lace on both the top and bottom whereas Lilly's was the same but in green. Miley's autumn-colored hair was in curls, resting just below her shoulders and Lilly's was straight, hit her mid back, and had a thick white headband in it. The girls both looked stunning and received some stares from older guys. One even whistled. The two felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, flattered by the attention.

Within ten minutes, Oliver arrived and despite the previous events, met the girls at Rico's like they had planned. The three just exchanged hellos, when suddenly they heard a voice through the speakers saying,

"Okay, listen up everybody. We are going to gather around in a circle and play a friendly little game of—drum roll, Ashley—Spin the Bottle!" The voice could be identified as Amber and the drum playing obviously belonged to Amber. Although reluctant at first, the three friends made their way to the circle. Amber then spoke again.

"Okay, this is perfect. Not too many people…since not everyone is here yet," she then paused and continued with the help of Ashley, "These are the rules…oo-oo-oo tsss!" The girls giggled and everyone in the circle screamed,

"Get on with it!" The two immediately stopped and Amber said by herself,

"Okay, whoever goes first is going to spin the bottle. The spinner and whoever the bottle lands on, must go to the center of the circle, stand up, and kiss for ten seconds—" She was then interrupted by a freshman-almost sophomore- who asked,

"Is tongue allowed?" Amber replied,

"Duh!"

"Sweet!" The boy said while he knuckle-punched his friend next to him. Amber continued,

"So after the girl and guy do their little thing, the person to the right of the spinner will go. And then it continues. If a girl lands on another girl or a guy lands on a guy, the person will spin again. Now, we are both for the homo sapiens, but not all of us feel comfortable with that kind of action," she then stopped for a moment as Ashley whispered something in her ear, "uh, I mean homosexuals. Right, haha. Just some Spin the Bottle humor for everyone…(silence, you can hear crickets in the background) okay, anyway, there is no way of getting out of a kiss. So who wants to begin?" The boy who asked about "tongue" raised his hand and said,

"Yo, I'm ready for anything." Miley and Lilly then shared a quick glance, the same thought going through their head "obnoxious high-schoolers." The bottle was given to the tall boy, as he ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. He had piercing green eyes and he was pretty dang hot. He squatted down and placed his hand on his thighs as he watched the bottle spin. It finally slowed its pace and stopped on…

Lilly.

(Lilly's POV)

So this hot ninth-almost tenth grader just spun and it landed on me! Okay, so he's totally hot, but of course, just my luck, he wants to hook up with someone **(A/N- in this case, hooking up is just making out with tongue)**. Okay, I have kissed a boy once. I'm 14. I don't know. Is that pathetic? Well, I can't say I'm too experienced. Geez, I hope I don't look like an idiot.

The boy, I think his name is Adam, looked up at me, smiled and gave me a wink with his left eye. I felt my body tense up a bit and I think Miley noticed because she turned to me and said,

"No sweat, Lil. You'll be fine." I smiled at her and nodded. Adam and I made our way to the center of the circle. A couple seconds passed and I looked up at him. He then bent down a little bit, since he must have been about four or five inches taller than me, and put his hand behind my neck. Our lips touched and before I could even kiss back, he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I remembered hearing on TV that when you French kiss someone, the girl is supposed to spell out her name in cursive with her tongue. So that's what I did. His other hand was on my waist and my hands were resting on his chest. We heard a bell, meaning our time was up and our lips parted. He smiled at me once again, and I returned it to him.

Okay, that kiss was so..ugh, I don't even know what. Like it was so forced, and there was no feeling in it. Oh well. This is just a stupid game anyway…right?

(Oliver's POV)

A sudden pang of jealousy hit me like a fastball when I saw Lilly and some 15 year old kissing…with tongue, I might add. Okay, I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. Ahh, why is this happening? Please explain it to me. And to top all of this off, when I approached both Miley and Lilly together, Lilly was the first one I noticed. And when she was kissing that guy, all I could think about was how I wanted to be the one that was gripping her tiny waist and her neck. Sure the view from back here was pretty good, too if you know what I mean, but I wanted to feel the closeness those two were feeling. But as of now, I can't even talk to her. Okay, so technically I _can_, I mean it is physically possible but it will be just...strange.

My mind was elsewhere, so I had missed many pairs step into the center and kiss, but I was definitely sent back into reality when I saw a bottle pointing at me. In addition to that, I saw Miley looking uncertainly at me. It was then that it hit me. I was going to share a kiss with Miley. This only happened in my dreams. I should be ecstatic right now.

And yet, all I could think about was what if it was Lilly that had spun that bottle.

**A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your great reviews! And yea, midterms suck lol. But really, I appreciate them so much. You have no idea how excited I become when I get e-mails for new reviews! Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not the best work, but I don't want to go too fast. Next chapter, there will be a guest appearance! Oh, and don't worry all you Jiley fans. There is certainly more of that to come. I will try my best to update within the next couple of days. Well, please review. Thanks again, much love, Val. **


	4. The Zombie Slayer is Back!

**Chapter 4: The Zombie Slayer is Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. It's as simple as that. **

(Oliver's POV)

My palms were sweating and my mind was racing. I was going to kiss Miley. I tried to put my feelings—er...thoughts—about Lilly in the back of my head and just focus on what's happening.

Yea, that didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sure, Lilly has always been a great person. You know, she's funny, outgoing, friendly, can school almost anyone on a skateboard but this attraction to her has never been here before. It's as if I'm magnetized to her.

"We don't have all day, losers," Ashley said interrupting me from my thoughts. Amber soon followed,

"Yeah, do it before the turn of the century." Miley and I said nothing, yet made our way to the center of the circle. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Miley finally said,

"You know Oliver…um, this kiss isn't going to mean anything. It's just a friendly act between two friends, right?" Yea, okay. You don't see Spongebob and Patrick lip locking in the pineapple house, do you?

"Uh, r-right," I stuttered. I have to admit, I was nervous. Okay, nervous was an understatement. I could tell from the look on Miley's face that she didn't want to do this.

"Come on, freaks," we heard Amber say in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, here goes," I said slowly. I could see from the corner of my eye that Lilly was looking down. This _is_ probably an awkward thing to see. I mean, your two best friends kissing. Anyway, I felt our bodies moving closer and closer and I could feel her breath on me. I looked deep into her bluish-green eyes and our lips were about a fourth of an inch apart when suddenly about five girls screamed out,

"Oh my g-d! It's Jake Ryan!" Miley turned on her heel at about 100 miles per hour, her bouncy hair flinging in my face. She then ran up to the zombie slayer himself and into his arms at full speed. Jake lifted her up and spun her round which resulted in Miley giggling. Girls soon raced up and over to them. I saw Jake pull Miley into the bathroom and closed the door. Great, now I'll never get to know if Miley's the one. Stupid Jake Ryan. Stupid, stupid Jake Ryan.

Amber and Ashley were a part of the crowd of girls so it was official this game was over. I saw Lilly get up and brush off her legs. Woah, she was wearing a skirt. I hadn't even noticed. That's weird. I was staring at her ass practically the whole time. I mean—uh, I, uh…

Hehe. I think I am going to go hide under a rock now.

(Miley's POV)

I cannot believe that Jake is back! Ah, I am so freaking excited. Right now we are in the bathroom at Rico's. Yea, I know, not the most romantic reuniting venue but I am just so happy to see him, it doesn't really matter. My eyes sparkled as I asked,

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Frankie decided he wanted to be in the movie again, so they fired me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jakie."

"It's o—Jakie?"

"Well, yea. If we are going to be together, we need nicknames." As soon as I said this Jake got a sly smile and said,

"Oh, so if that's the case, I guess I could do this." He then gently swooped my chin in between his thumb and pointer and tilted my head up. We stared into each other's eyes and gracefully kissed. It felt like a dream. And to be honest, I never wanted to wake up.

(Jake's POV)

It is so great to see Miley again. I missed her like crazy. So now, we are officially a couple. But, right as I got over Rico's Surf Shack, I saw that Oliver and Miley were about to kiss. I shuddered at just the thought and Miley said,

"What was that for?"

"Oh, uh, why were you about to kiss Oken?"

"Huh? Oh, it was just a stupid game of Spin the Bottle. Trust me, I would never cheat on you, Jake."

"I'm glad to hear that. Actually, I'm just glad to hear the sound of your voice." Miley smiled as I said this and responded,

"I'm really glad to see you again. I mean, almost everything I saw or did reminded me of you."

"Really?" I asked. Miley nodded and an uncontrollable smile flew to my face. No matter how hard I tried, the smile wouldn't come off. And to be completely honest, knowing that Miley put it there, I didn't want it to.

(Oliver's POV)

Lilly walked over to me and said,

"Uh, I'm sorry that you didn't get to kiss Miley. I know you like her and everything—" I cut her off,

"Why would you say that? I don't like her."

"Oh, I thought you did."

"Well, I don't, okay?" I nearly shouted at Lilly. She was a little taken aback my volume and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell or anything, Lil."

"No, it's okay." I nodded and Lilly said,

"Look, Oliver. I don't want anything to be awkward between us since the, you know, phone conversation, so why don't we just pretend like nothing ever happened?"

"What happened? Nothing happened," I said, already pretending as if the talk or my comment never existed. Lilly didn't seem to catch my drift because she questioned confusedly,

"What? The talk on the phone when Miley asked—" I cut her off again,

"Lil. I was _pretending_ as if nothing ever happened." Lilly furrowed her eyebrows for a couple seconds and then said while raising her head,

"Ohh. I get it."

"Dumb blonde," I said while shaking my head.

"Hey! Some people happen to love this hair you speak of." She laughed and I then followed suit.

"You wanna go swimming?" She asked me, looking out into the ocean.

"Now?"

"No, in a week."

"Ohhh."

"Wow and you said I was dumb. Yes now, you idiot." Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh. Isn't it going to be cold?"

"So? Come on it will be fun!" She then took my hand, sending shivers up and down my spine, and pulled me to a patch of sand right by the shoreline. She then unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down. I scratched the back of my neck, not quite sure what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Lilly asks with a shimmer in her cerulean eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I replied and just removed my t-shirt since I was already in my swim trunks. Lilly then grabbed both sides of the bottom of her shirt, crisscrossing her arms in the process, and pulled her shirt off to reveal a black bikini top. When the shirt was almost over her head, I swear my eyes practically flew out of the sockets. It looked as if she were doing it in slow motion which is probably like the hottest thing ever. Oh, boy. My hormones were going bazurk by now and I was definitely having some inappropriate thoughts. _Look away. Just look away._ I tried but it was no use. Like I said, magnetized. And it just wouldn't stop.

"Let's go!" Lilly said happily and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the water.

I wanted to yell, scream, at myself for having these naughty thoughts. But then I thought to myself…I _have _experienced this with Miley, why should it be any different for Lilly? I guess I would just have to think about this later though because before I knew it, both Lilly and I were drenched in glacial, sparkling saltwater shivering like mad.

**A/N- Jake's Back:) Well, I can't thank you enough for your reviews. 15! Gah, I was so happy haha. I know I say this like all the time, but I appreciate them a ton so thank you guys! You are awesome. I'm really glad you are enjoying this story and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well. Not much drama but I think the return of Jake may heat some things up. Well, please enjoy and review! Thanks again, much love, Val. **


	5. Playing in the Subzero ocean

**Chapter 5: Playing in the Subzero Ocean**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Tear, tear. **

(No POV)

Miley and Jake waited another twenty minutes or so before exiting the bathroom. Okay, so technically, they didn't have to wait. They were making-out the whole time, but they decided to stay in the bathroom so all of Jake's fans would leave. You would think that the teens here in Malibu would have gotten past the fact that Jake's a star by now, but considering they thought he was going to be back in four months, his return was pretty exciting.

When the two love-struck adolescents left the bathroom, they walked with their hands intertwined.

"Hey, can we go find Lilly and Oliver? I haven't seen them yet," Jake asked promptly.

"Sure, I'm just not sure where they are," Miley responded looking up into Jake's deep olive eyes.

"Well, that's okay. The more time with you the better." He smirked and a goofy smile appeared on Miley's face.

The two walked back to the Spin-the-Bottle area only to find couples either dancing or kissing.

"Nope, not here," Miley said loudly, over the blasting music. They continued looking until they saw by the shoreline, a towel with what Miley recognized as Lilly's clothing.

"Are you sure that's hers?"

"Yea, I'm positive. She lent that skirt from me."

"Okay, but even though Lilly can seem clueless and well, like an airhead sometimes, I don't think she's stupid enough to go into the Pacific Ocean at freezing temperatures."

"Are you sure about that?" Miley asked while pointing her finger at two shaking figures.

"Okay, so Lilly is dumb enough to do that," Jake responded and they laughed in unison.

"Hmm… you know," Jake started and then paused, "Oliver and Lilly would make a pretty cute couple."

"What? Ew, that's just weird," Miley replied.

"Why?" Jake asked shrugging.

"I mean, I don't know. I guess I've just always seen them as the best of friends. I mean they have known each other for so long and everything, they're practically like brother and sister."

"So, you don't think they would be good together at all?"

"Well," Miley began and then rubbed her thumb and pointer against her chin in a swaying motion, "they are both doofuses. I guess two doofuses together may make a cute couple."

(Oliver's POV)

"Shit! It's freezing," I yelped as our bodies hit the water.

"I feel like I'm in an icebox." Lilly said as she rubbed her hands over the goose bumps that formed on her arms.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well, mine. But hey, you agreed to it!"

"Oh yea…wait! You pulled me here against my will," I retorted. Lilly looked up, as if she were in deep thought and then said,

"Oh right."

"Well here's a brilliant idea. Why don't we just get out?" I asked/yelled, aggravation apparent in my tone.

"Okay." Lilly agreed. I got up my body still shaking.

"You know, you look like a little girl when you shiver like that Oliver, or should I say Olivia?" Lilly said with a smirk on her face after she stood up.

"You didn't just say that," I said, mad that Lilly thought I looked puny. All guys know that girls like strong, muscular men. Oh, g-d. Here I go again. Trying to impress Lilly. Lilly; oh man. Now I can't stop staring at her, whew, body. Well at least now at the thought of Lilly's body, _my_ body is beginning to get hot which will make me shiver less.

"I think I did." Lilly responded, still smirking.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't have," I said still staring intensely at her.

"And why is that, macho man?" I didn't answer, just pushed her backwards so that she fell right into the sub-zero water. She got up, her small body trembling, and she wiped her wet, golden hair back so that it wasn't in her face.

"Oh, it's on now," Lilly said and grabbed my wrists thrusting me into the water. Obviously, I'm stronger than Lilly is but she caught me off guard so I lost my balance. When I got up, I saw Lilly's smiling face and her arms were crossed over her chest. Oh great. I said it "chest". Now I can't stop staring at her…

"You shouldn't mess with the best," Lilly said simply, shrugging her shoulders. Then without any notice, I picked Lilly up, one arm on her back and the other around her leg. She shouted while laughing,

"Ahh! Stop Oliver. Haha. Stop. Haha. Please!" I paid no attention though and I threw her into the water. I heard Lilly scream as she came back to surface but all I could think about was how good it felt when I was holding Lilly the way I was.

-Jake and Miley-

(No POV)

"Oh really? What do you think about them as a couple now?" Jake asked triumphantly. Miley and Jake were watching as Lilly and Oliver played in the water, splashing and all.

"Okay, so maybe they do make a cute couple," Miley responded while twirling one of her brown locks. "But, Lilly never mentioned liking Oliver."

"Did you ever mention to Lilly that you liked me?" Jake asked, apparently onto something.

"Well, not at first."

"Exactly," Jake said smiling.

"Hmm… I love it when you smile," Miley said flirtatiously.

"Well, I love it when you smile," Jake said, continuing with the flirting. Miley giggled and the two shared another kiss, resulting in them both smiling afterward.

(Lilly's POV)

I'm having an awesome time with Oliver now. Everything's cool between us, including the water we're in. I'm really happy though, especially since Jake's back. Miley is going to want to spend a lot of time with him, which of course is understandable considering they are going out, but it means Oliver and I will probably be spending a lot of time together. I can't say I'm upset about that, though.

Woah. I mean, like, since we are best friends and everything. Yea. Right. Uh-huh.

Okay, well I thought I didn't like Oliver as anything more than a friend but as of now, feelings are starting to develop. I mean, we are just having so much fun together and I feel so comfortable around him, you know? Like I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. It's a great, no, spectacular feeling and knowing that Oliver's the reason for it, makes me question myself.

Do I like Oliver as more than a friend?

Do I want to be more than a friend with him?

Do I really want to shove him in this ice-cold water?

Well, I know the answer to the last question and that is certainly a yes. I'm soaked and numb and because I care about Oliver so much, he deserves the very same feeling.

I tried to push Oliver down again in the water but this time he pulled me with him.

The water wasn't very deep but it took us a little bit to get back up to oxygen and when we did, Oliver's arms were wrapped around my waist.

We both looked down at them and he sheepishly pulled them away.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"Not a problem," I replied nonchalantly. "Maybe we should go back. Miley and Jake are probably looking for us." Oliver just nodded and we walked/swam in silence. When we got back to shore though, Oliver said,

"I think we found them." We both nervously laughed and waited for the words to escape their mouths. We, well, I, I had expected a lecture on how stupid it was to go into the water but instead we got a talk about something completely different.

**A/N- Ahh. Okay, major writer's block. I wasn't at all happy with this chapter but I needed to put something up for all you guys. Which reminds me, I am so sorry for not updating in, like, five days. Like I said, writer's block, and I have been so busy lately. Please don't be too mad at me for such a sucky chapter. Well, once again, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so glad to see you all enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please review and if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see in here please tell me. Also, expect drama in the following chapters!! Haha, you didn't think I could make a story without drama, did you? Well, thanks again, much love, Val. **


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Didn't we already go over that?**

(No POV)

When Oliver and Lilly arrived back by the sand, their two friends stood silently, both with their arms crossed.

After waiting a minute for someone to talk, the blonde and brunette scurried around Jake and Miley. Well, at least they tried to. Jake grabbed Lilly's shoulders and Miley did the same to Oliver. Simultaneously, they pushed each figure back to where they were standing but a few seconds ago.

"What?" Lilly asked, an innocent look plastered across her wet face.

"I think we could ask you the same question," Miley replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Can't we at least get our towels? That water was freezing," Oliver replied while crossing his forearms and rubbing his pale upper arms with the opposite hand.

"Yea, really," Lilly agreed.

"Fine," Jake permitted, somewhat annoyed. The two trembling figures quickly made their way to the large towel sprawled on the sand. They each grabbed a smaller towel, Lilly's was orange and white striped whereas Oliver's was Spiderman. He had lent it from Lilly and complained,

"Aww man. Why do I always have to use the Spiderman towel?"

"Hey, if you brought your own, you wouldn't have had to," Lilly responded while smiling.

"Well forgive me for wanting to borrow from a friend."

"You're forgiven. Although," Lilly began and then paused, "They do match those Spidey boxers you have pretty damn well." She laughed as Oliver's eyes widened.

"How do you kn--?" Oliver started asking but was cut off by the throat clearing of Jake.

"Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lilly mumbled.

"Or on the wrong side of the plane. Haha, you get it? Since he flew here," Oliver laughed at his own joke while Miley and Jake stared blankly at him and Lilly replied,

"Haha. Haha. Haha. Not funny." Oliver then immediately stopped laughing and said,

"Tough crowd."

"You betcha. Now, back to business. What was up with you two in the water?" Miley said while a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Lilly and Oliver both looked at each other and said in unison,

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were acting pretty _friendly_ in there if you know what I mean," Jake said rising and lowering his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Huh?" Lilly asked slightly confused.

"What Jake's trying to say is, is there something going on between you two?" Miley questioned.

"WHAT?!" Both Oliver and Lilly screamed. Miley and Jake both covered their ears while making pained expressions.

"Why would you say that?" Lilly asked as she fake laughed trying to conceal her nervousness.

(Oliver's POV)

Okay, so Miley and Jake think that something is going on between Lilly and me. Is there? Well, no, but do I want there to be? I don't know and I'm beating myself up over this. When I look at Lilly, I can't help but go weak in the knees and when I make her smile, I can't help but smile myself. I don't know what this is but suddenly, I'm just so..._attracted_ to her. It's weird.

But then when Lilly had to reply to Miley and Jake's whole theory, she laughed. Is that what she thinks of me? That I'm just a joke. I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too much into things but the first thing to come out of my mouth was an,

"Eww." Oh how I would regret that. I mean why would I say that? There is absolutely nothing "eww" about Lilly. I think she was a little offended by my remark because she said,

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, what do you think it means?" Oh man. Is that the best I could come up with?

"What?" Lilly asked as she tilted her head to the left.

"You're the one who laughed!" I shot at her.

"You're the one that said 'eww'! I mean, what the hell is that, Oliver?" She shot right back at me. I didn't know what to say to her. I don't know why I called her eww and I don't know how to explain myself.

"I-I don't know."

"No, seriously. How could you go from calling someone hot to being eww?" Oh, no. She said she was going to be putting that behind us.

"You called her hot?" I heard Jake ask me, obviously unaware of what Lilly was referring to and then said to Miley lower,

"He called her hot?" Miley just nodded and smirked. I wanted to rip that smirk off of her face. I mean, how could she find happiness in a situation like this?

"Well?" Lilly asked while she placed her hands on her hips. It was then that I noticed her towel was around her anymore. I looked down at myself and realized mine was gone as well. It was pretty dark out considering the time but there were lights surrounding the whole beach so I could see. I looked back in Lilly's direction and once again, couldn't stop myself from staring at her half-naked body. Oh, boy. Here I go again.

"What are you staring at?" I hear Lilly ask and I instantaneously look away as a crimson blush develops on my face.

"Ooh. Somebody's blushing," Jake says in a singsong voice. Lilly throws a death glare in his direction while I utter,

"Shut up, dude." Miley just continued smirking and said,

"My zombie slayer speaks of the truth."

"Look there is nothing going on between us, okay. There, there is no us!" Lilly shrieked, exasperated.

"And there never will be!" I shout, anger flowing through every inch of body.

"Well I would never go out with a hypocrite like you anyway!" Lilly yells.

"I never asked you to!"

"Good!"

"Hmph!" We both say as we concurrently cross our arms over our chests.

"See, you guys are perfect for each other," Miley said as she bats her mascara-covered eyelashes.

"What? Where is this even coming from?" Lilly asks as confused as ever.

"Oh please. You two were so, totally flirting back there in the water," Jake says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We were not!" Both Lilly and I say at the same time.

"Stop saying what I'm saying!" We persist.

"Cut it out!"

"Like I said, perfect!" Miley pipes in.

"Shut up!" And so the talking-at-the-same-time continues. Both Lilly and I were embarrassed. It was quite noticeable. Lilly then gathered up her stuff and without a word, walked into the semi-dark night.

"Lilly wait!" Miley called but got no response.

"Oh so now you're the nice one," I say, annoyance taking over my body. I then left the oh-so- merry boyfriend and girlfriend to their lonesome as I went off to find Lilly.

"This is has have had to be one of the craziest nights in my life," I thought to myself.

Little did I know, the night was not over yet...

**A/N- I don't know. That was kind of a weird chapter. Hmm...well, anyway, sorry for not updating as much as you all would probably like. I try my hardest and I love to see people enjoying my story so thanks loads for the reviews. Seriously. Please review and give any suggestions you have! Thanks again, much love, Val. **

**P.S. I am also thinking about doing a Loliver (possibly Jiley) one-shot. So, it will either be up some time tonight or possibly tomorrow! Please check it out :)**


	7. Internal Tornado

**Chapter 7: Internal Tornado**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I certainly wouldn't mind owning Mitchel Musso...**

(Oliver's POV)

I sped up my pace a bit as I tried to catch up to Lilly. I was a couple yards away when I saw her go in front of a tree and put her clothes back on over her bathing suit. Oh well...

I didn't know what I was going to say to her. How am I supposed to take back what I said? How am I supposed to explain myself? How am I suppose to look at her without getting so g-d damn horny? Ugh. Life sucks.

Thanks to Jake and Miley, "the cutest couple". Just because they're all lovey dovey doesn't mean they have to confront others about their feelings. And if there were no Jake, I would still be liking Miley, right? I mean, if she wasn't so hung up over him, I would've been able to ask her out, and then I would have to worry about..._Lilly_.

The words hit me like a fastball. Her glistening, sapphire eyes and long, luscious, golden hair popped in my mind and I was unable to get them out. Actually, I didn't want to. I loved seeing her smiling face, even if I was only imagining it. But, how had she gone unnoticed all these years? Really, tell me. Okay, well, not necessarily _you_, but someone, anyone, why haven't I ever noticed her? The thoughts were spiraling in my head, like an internal tornado or something. I couldn't control my thoughts or feelings no matter how hard I tried. The tornado continued to increase until I got snapped back into reality when Lilly shrieked.

"G-d Oliver, don't scare me like that." I replied a mere "huh?" as she placed her hand on her heart.

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged my shoulders, still unsure of what to say.

"What did you come here to look at my ugly self some more?" she asked, sudden disappointment throughout her voice.

"What? No!"

"I get it, okay? I'm not some girl that guys enjoy checking out. I'm just their pal they like to go boarding with."

"Lilly, that's not true..."

"Come on. Even you went 'eww' at just the thought of us going out. I'm just some hyperactive skater/tomboy that's guys could share a good laugh with. I knew I shouldn't have worn this skirt-" I cut Lilly off,

"Yea, what was that about?"

"See. I knew it looked horrible."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Of course it is. I just look like some loser who wants to get laid."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," Lilly replied looking down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lil, because the girl I'm staring at is looking really good," I said. Wow, how did I manage to get that out? Lilly then looks up and asks shyly,

"Really?"

"Definitely. Lilly, you're-you're gorgeous," I start and then see Lilly's surprised expression, "You got to give yourself some more credit, really. I mean, sure you're a blast to be around but I can't say you're too bad to look at, either." I then look away, as I can feel the blood rising up to my cheeks.

"Oh. Thanks..." Lilly responds. A bit of an awkward silence followed and the eyes of both Lilly and I continued to rummage around until they finally connected. We both stared to each other's eyes, motionless and silent. Lilly finally spoke up, not being able to bear the quietness,

"But, um, that whole couple thing, that was, um, just crazy, r-right? I mean, where did they even come up with that?"

"Yea, r-right," I reply nervously.

"And way to make things awkward. It's like we don't need anyone's help to get us to date," Lilly slipped and then opened her mouth again trying to make up for her mistake. At first just a puff of air escaped but eventually she spat out, "Uh, I, uh, meant that, uh, you know, if we ever, you know, wanted to. Not that I want to or anything! Just that, uh, if we did, you know, we wouldn't, uh, need them to set us up." Once finished with her rambling, Lilly looked down, obviously embarrassed. It was pretty cute, actually. Seeing her get all flustered. It was then that my mind traveled back to Lilly-land and I couldn't stop thinking, or staring, really, at her. Lilly then looked at me and stared blankly before asking,

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Right, but, uh, I don't want things to be weird or anything, since we, uh, don't like each other and everything." Lilly just nodded and it felt as if a force was bringing us closer together.

"Yea, we, uh, of course, don't like each other." It was then my turn to nod and I could still feel our bodies being brought closer together.

"Well, if you don't like each other," a voice interrupts, "then why are you moving closer and closer together?" We both turn our heads to meet none other then the happy couple themselves,

Jake and Miley.

As Lilly's head turned, I felt some of her soft blonde hair brush against my cheek. Okay, so technically, it wasn't that soft since it was still wet, but, hey, I'm allowed to have a moment here, am I not?

"Can't you two just go make-out or something like a normal couple?" Lilly asks annoyed.

"Oh trust me, we have," Jake replies slyly as he winks in Miley's direction and slings his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, then stop involving yourselves in our relationship!" Lilly practically yells. Everyone, well the three of us, shoot our heads at her and she nervously says, "I mean our-our friendship, right, 'cause we, uh, we don't have a relationship."

"Sure you don't," Miley says as the same smirk appears on her face. Anger boils inside of me and I shout,

"Can you knock off the stupid smirk!" Miley then sends her head in a backward motion and Jake says,

"Geez. And you said I woke up on the wrong side of the bed...well, plane."

"Well, just stop interfering!" I scream.

"Then, just admit you like each other!" Miley and Jake exclaim in sync.

"We don't like each other!" both Lilly and I cry at the same time. How did they even know I liked Lilly? I didn't even know I liked Lilly. I barely know now, for crying out loud!

What I do know, though, is that Lilly and I are two of the most stubborn-est people in the world. We would never, ever admit to Miley and Jake, or each other for that matter, that we like one another. Heck, I can hardly even admit it to myself.

As a result of this trait, we will practically do anything to prove that people are wrong.

Unfortunately, when Jake and Miley told us to do something we would normally never agree to, to prove we didn't like each other, realization didn't kick in until after it happened.

The two simple yet complex words to flee their mouths were life-changing. Okay, so maybe I'm being a little melodramatic but still. In unison they said,

"Then kiss."

And that's exactly what we did.

**A/N- I am so utterly and completely sorry for the lack of updates. I'm not going to load you with excuses, so just thanks to those who understand. Well, I also owe you a big thanks for all of your kind reviews. They are so nice and you are all so awesome. Thanks also to all the super reviews from _The Psychic_, a one-shot I recently wrote. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do! I will try to update as soon as I can since I guess this is a bit of cliffy. Well, please review and I hope you all are still enjoying this story! Suggestions are welcome. Thanks again, much love, Val. :)**


	8. Brother to Brother

**Chapter 8: Brother to Brother**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it. I would be busy writing the actual script. Uh-duh :)**

"Then kiss," Miley and Jake said in unison.

Without even realizing it, two sets of lips were crashing into each other, like waves to a shoreline. Sparks immediately flew, and although they were not visible, they were there alright.

When Lilly and Oliver released, they both had stunned expressions planted on their faces.

"Whoa," Lilly croaked. Oliver was speechless and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Next to the two, Jake and Miley high-fived each other and Jake said while grinning,

"Works every time."

The silence remained present for what seemed like an eternity until Miley broke it,

"Well, aren't you going to say anything to each other?"

Then, without a moment's notice, Oliver cupped Lilly's face into his hands and kissed her gently, yet full with passion. Jake and Miley's eyes bulged out their sockets in astonishment. They hadn't expected their plan to work so well. They just thought they would share a little peck.

But what they were doing was anything _but_ a small peck...especially considering Oliver was shirtless.

Oliver's hands moved down to her waist and Lilly's arms wrapped around his neck. When the two came up for air, they just stared at each other. Intensely, yet in a caring way. Emotion and feelings were at an all time high, and neither knew quite what to say.

"_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll te—" _Lilly's ring tone interrupted the new silence and she grabbed it from her back pocket of her skirt. **(A/N- Does anyone know the song? It's one of my absolute favorites!)**

"Hello?" she asked, still in somewhat of a daze, "Oh, hi mom. What's up?...What? Why can't Jenna do it?...But...Fine. Bye...okay!"

"Uh, I have to go baby-sit my little brother. I'll, uh, see you guys around," Lilly said to her friends. Jenna was Lilly's older sister. She was seventeen and looked almost identical to Lilly, but she, well, let's just say she was a little more developed...yeah, let's leave it at that.

"Bye, Lil," Jake and Miley said. Oliver remained silent. Everything was just becoming too much for him. Sure, the kisses he just took part in were absolutely, without a doubt, amazing.

But were there still feelings inside of him that were for Miley? I mean, could he really, get over someone that quickly?

Oliver needed time to think, _alone_. So he took his shirt that he had dropped on the sand a while before and pulled it over his shaggy brown hair. He started to walk away when Jake hollered,

"Watch out, dude!" Oliver then stopped and realized that he was but a half of a foot away from a tree. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. He then turned his direction, walked around the tree, and walked back to his house. He ran up to his room, without saying a word to his parents who questioned how the party was, and let out a deep sigh as he flew onto his bed right after turning on his radio so loud, the whole room was vibrating. About a minute later, his wooden door swung open revealing his older brother, Owen. He was in the same grade as Jenna and considering how close their siblings were, they were friends.

"Dude, get out," Oliver said monotonously. He then shifted his position on the bed so that his legs were bent, feet on the floor and his head dangling over them.

"What girl is it?" Owen asked, being able to see right through his brother. Oliver looked up and his eyes fixated at his brother, who was shirtless and wearing jeans with his boxers showing. He was similar looking to Oliver. He had the same chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. His skin was just a bit tanner and he was buffer. Lilly had admitted to Oliver that she thought he was hot, just like Oliver had admitted to Lilly that he thought Jenna was hot. It was just a cycle of hotness.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Oliver responded.

"Please. I know what it's like. I was a kid once, remember?"

"Owen, you're only three years older than me."

"Well, still. Just tell me who it is. I'm sure I can help."

"Since when do you want to help _me_?" Oliver questioned as he squinted my eyes. Owen then walked over to Oliver, sat on his bed, put an arm around his shoulder and said,

"'Cause you're my little bro and when it comes to chicks, I'm your man." He then proceeded to give Oliver a noogie while smirking. When he finished the annoying action, Oliver shook his head hastily and said,

"There is no girl."

"Oh, cut the crap, dude. I can see right through you. Not talking to Mom and Dad, not wanting to talk to anyone, just laying on your bed, looking like you're about to explode, and most of all, cranking the music up to high volume."

"Okay... so maybe there is a girl...it's actually two," he said, mumbling the last part so that it hopefully would go unheard.

"Two? Wow, what a pimp," Owen said chuckling. Oliver just stared seriously at him waiting for him to say something else. He finally said,

"Well, I can't help you until I find out who they are."

"Why?"

"Well, if I know them, it'll be easier for me to decipher the problem."

"Wow, decipher? How'd you manage to come up with that word?" Oliver asked, sarcasm throughout his voice.

"Hah. You're hilarious. Now, onto the real problem, just tell me their names." Oliver thought about it for a second and then shook his head. Owen inquired,

"Do I know them?" Oliver said in response,

"Oh, yeahh." He then cringed at the slip of words and his brother said,

"Really? Hmm...lemme guess...Miley and Lilly?"

"Gee, how'd you know?"

"Come on, dude. You've known Lilly since she was like three. It's obvious feelings are going to show up eventually. And Miley—" Oliver cut off his brother,

"Well, I, I, thought I liked Miley. I really did. And then I don't know. I just started having all these weird thoughts about Lilly."

"I don't blame you. Hmm...I wouldn't mind tappin' that."

"Dude! She's three years younger than you!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Chill out. I'm just playing. But she's definitely cute."

"Well, we, uh, sort of kissed...twice," Oliver said sheepishly. Owen replied while they fist punched,

"Sweet!"

"Yeah..."

"Did you like it?"

"This is so weird," Oliver replied, shaking his head, his russet hair flying everywhere.

"What? We're both guys."

"I know. It's just we never really talk about this kind of stuff."

"Well, that's 'cause you used to think girls had cooties."

"Yeah, when I was in pre-school."

"Whatever. Would you rather talk to Mom about this stuff...or even Dad? They go on and on about puberty and hormones and safe sex and all that crap. Wouldn't you rather just talk, brother to brother?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. So, if you want to take my advice, I suggest you ask Lilly out now."

"What about Miley? And why now?"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you to go make a pro and con list or whatever. All I'm going to say is, who do you see yourself wanting a relationship with, or just having a relationship with? And with Lilly, because. If she grows up looking even more like her sister, you're never going to get that chance to ask her out again." He then got up and walked out the door, leaving Oliver as confused as ever.

**A/N- I thought that was an okay place to stop the chapter. Well, I know I said I would update last night, but the site said that they were experiencing heavier than expected traffic or something like that so I couldn't get on. Sorry about that. I started another fic entitled _Drama_, so please check it out if you haven't. Well, thanks so much for all the great reviews. They really motivate me and mean so much to me! Well, I hope this chapter met your guys' standards and please review! Thanks again, much love, Val.**

**P.S. Did anyone else have a snow day today? I did. First one this year, babii :)**

**P.P.S. Happy Hearts Day! **


	9. Turning Dreams into Reality

**Chapter 9: Turning Dreams into Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana but, hey, I own a TV which means I can watch the show. I think that's good enough :)**

_I lie on the emerald grass, the star-covered, glistening sky above me, yet all my eyes are resting on is the figure next to me. Ringlets of blonde hair lie sprawled out on the same very grass I'm laying on. A pair of big blue eyes shimmer as they stare straight up, fascinated by the beauty they are in the presence of. _

_I then proceed to push my body up and lean over the now smiling being as I swoop her neck into my hand. She giggles, making the hair on my arms stand up and I crash my lips into hers. She immediately kisses back while closing her eyes._

_The kiss begins to deepen more and more and before I know it, my hand that previously was around her neck, fell and is slowly rising up her back, underneath her shirt. She moans softly as I draw imaginary circles on her smooth as silk skin. She then lifts her body making me get into a sitting position. We break apart and stare into each others' eyes. A smile graces her lips and I in return resume the position we were just in. My lips pressing into hers, my hands resting on her waist that soon are roaming over her body. I then move my lips from her mouth to her neck as I nibble on her skin gently, making sure to not to hurt her. She tilts her head backwards as another giggle escapes her mouth. I smile and continue to suck on her skin. I then give her kisses along her collarbone causing her to push me away while grinning,_

"_Oliver, stop it. That tickles." I grinned like a fool at her and replied,_

"_Well, what are you gonna do about, Lilly?" Without further notice, she kissed my lips quickly. I didn't want her to pull away, yet she did. I didn't want her to leave my arms, yet she did. I didn't want this to be a dream..._

Yet it was.

I woke up to be greeted by footsteps on the floor of my room. It creaked ever so often and as I quickly opened my eyes, I found my mom standing there, folded clothes in hand and ready to put them away for me.

Okay, so I'm fourteen and I don't put my laundry away.

Sue me.

Anyway, I wanted to kill my mom for waking me up from the best dream I've ever had, yet I also wanted to kill the dream for making me believe I was actually making out with Lilly.

Oh, g-d. Now I'm talking about killing _dreams_.

Lord, what's happening to me?

_However_, I was a bit thankful for dreaming this awesome, wonderful, hormone-crazed dream because it made me realize how much I wanted it to be true.

I wanted to hold Lilly in my arms and be that one to make her giggle. I wanted to be the cause of her smiles and the one to wipe away her tears.

I wanted her to be...

_Mine._

Well, I knew that wasn't going to happen on its own so I decided to take Owen's advice. I am going to ask out Lilly Truscott.

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't ask out Lilly. Sure, we've shared two kisses, but she probably hated them.

But ya know...she did kiss back. I didn't force her to wrap her arms around me and be a player in this round of tonsil hockey. She could have been benched if she wanted to.

Ugh, this is just so...strange. Like, a month ago...no wait a _day_ ago, I was head over heels for Miley and I was jealous that she was head over heels for Jake but now...all I want to is make Lilly slip out of her heels and into my arms.

Okay, that probably didn't make any sense. But give me a break. I'm actually considering asking out my best friend.

"Oh, morning, sweetie. Didn't mean to wake you up...even though it _is_ eleven o'clock," my mom said, slightly mumbling the last part.

"Good morning to you, too, Mom," I responded as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up a bit more.

"Hey, are you okay, honey? I mean, you didn't say anything last night when you got home from your little shindig." Shindig? Is she serious?

"Mom. Oh mom. Mother. Fran. Can I call you Fran? Never, I repeat, never use the word 'shindig' again." Mom laughed a bit and then continued to put away my clothes. I pulled off the sheets and was greeted by a, well, let's just say my tower was standing a little higher than usual. I can't say I was too surprised though...

I was only wearing boxers (**A/N: Whoo, did it just get hot in here? Oh, no. Must be the thought of Mitchel Musso in only boxers. Haha :)**) and walked to the hallway to see my brother with his keys in his hand, about to go downstairs.

"Hey, dude. So you gonna ask out Lilly today?" I cringed as soon as he said this because I saw my mom, grinning from ear to ear, poking her face out of my bedroom.

"Oh, sweetie. You're asking out Lilly? I always knew you two made a cute couple. Like that time in pre-school when you—" Mom began to ramble and I cut her off,

"Mom, please. I'm not ask—" This time my mom cut me off.

"Oh, just wait until I tell your father. He'll be so proud. You know, he always had a thing for blondes," she smirked as she pointed to her blonde hair. Yeah, my brother and I got our chocolate hair from our Dad. Mom's comments, though, started to irritate me and frustration began to flow throughout my body and I shouted,

"Mom, I'm not asking her out!"

"Why not?" Both my mom and brother asked. I grunted and left the two standing there as I stormed off into the bathroom.

"Man, why does family have to be so g-d damn annoying?" I asked aloud.

I took a shower which helped relieve some of my stress and got dressed into a sky blue polo and khaki shorts. I popped my collar and walked down the stairs into my living room. I said a quick, "I'm going for a walk" to my mom and then left the house, but not without slamming the door on the way out.

Geez, when will life cut me some slack? I mean first I'm crushing on one of best friends that has a crush on a freaking celebrity and then suddenly I have a crush on my other best friend whom I've known all my life.

Boy do I need some more guy friends. Then the whole crush thing certainly wouldn't happen...

But now, I have my mom and brother busting my chops about Lilly. My mom constantly reminding me of how cute we are and how we're growing up oh-so fast while my brother is just pounding me on asking her out. If only it were that simple. Also, I'm sure my mom is going to tell my dad and who knows what his reaction will be. Gah, why do things have so be so complicated?

I walked down the street and found myself on the porch of Lilly's house my hand in knocking position. Whoo, I don't even remember getting here. My hands began to get clammy and I can feel sweat being produced on my forehead. What am I getting myself into?

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it swings open and there's Lilly with her skateboard and helmet in hand, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Oh, Oliver...um...what're you doing here?" she asks, biting on her lower lip.

"Look, Lilly. There's, uh, something I need to ask you..."

**A/N- Please don't hate me eternally. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update and putting up such a sucky chapter. You seriously have no idea how bad I feel. I even had a three day break this week, but I was SO swamped with homework and projects, I didn't have enough time to update. Well, I'll virtually beg for forgiveness and hopefully, you'll accept. Thank you guys so, so much for all of your awesome reviews and things will start heating up in the next chapter if you don't think they have already! For those of you reading _Drama_, I will try my hardest to update it tomorrow. Please enjoy AND review! Well, I'm sorry again, much love, Val :)**


	10. Interesting Experiences

**Chapter 10: Interesting Experiences**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana. Yada, yada, yada.**

(Oliver's POV)

"Look, Lilly. There's, uh, something I need to ask you..." I started but Lilly cut me off.

"I know; to forget about the kiss, right? Well actually kiss_es_…" Her voice trailed off towards the end.

"No, that's not it—"

"I get it, really. We can just pretend like nothing happened."

"That—"

"…would be great. I know." Man, this chick wouldn't listen, huh? I was finally working up the courage to tell her how I truly feel, and she thinks I despised the lip interaction we had, when in fact, it was incredible.

"I was—" I tried.

"Just caught up in the moment?"

"Lilly—"

"I know; no hard feelings. It's okay, honest." Lilly said, looking down. She then continued, "uh, I'm just going to go for a ride on my skateboard. I'll, uh, see ya later." She then put her skateboard on the ground and raised her Delicious-apple-red, shiny helmet to her head.I moved to the side of her porch as she jumped over the steps. I needed to tell Lilly the truth already! So, I then walked into her two-car garage and saw Lilly's skateboard stash. There were about ten there, all in assorted colors. It was wicked awesome, dude.

Anyway, I took a black one with a big, white skull on the top and hopped on. I skated along the street, trying to catch a glimpse of Lilly. I figured she went down the left, where there was a really long dead end, great for skating. I followed my instincts and soon found Lilly in the midst of doing a double kick flip **(A/N- Bear with me, I suck at skateboarding so I don't know much about it L0L.)**. She nailed it and continued gliding down the pavement. I just watched her, amazed. Sure I could skate, but she would beat me any time, any place. My eyes were also glued the way her long blonde air was moving swiftly in the wind, underneath her helmet and how she had such control over body. Hmm…that could definitely be used to her advantage in many situations…

Okay, and now I'm getting all pervy again.

I was about to say something to Lilly, just to let her know that I was there but I realized she noticed when she said,

"You should probably wear a helmet. You don't want to end up like Danny Crespo."

I don't even know how she knew I was there, but that's beside the point. Danny Crespo was one of the best skaters around here. He was about two years older than us. He was skating once with a bunch of his friends, and by him having such a big head, he decided to not wear a helmet. He figured that he was so good, there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to fall. Truth be told, he didn't. But a car did swerve in his direction and since it was night, Danny hadn't noticed. He went flying and landed directly on his head. He then was announced DOA when he got to the hospital. The doctors were almost positive that if he had worn a helmet, his life would not have been terminated.

Okay, that story was totally off topic but hey, maybe Lilly wanting me to wear a helmet is a sign that she really cares! Yeah, she loves me so much she wouldn't be able to manage if anything happened to me. Yeah…nice fantasy, buddy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I merely replied. My courage level had just dropped from really high to down where the sewers are. Maybe it was from seeing how amazing Lilly looks underneath the sun. _Or_ maybe if I had been given the chance to ask Lilly out before, I would've chickened out.

She then glanced back at me and I caught her eye, but she quickly turned back around. I then started up again on the skateboard and sped my pace to catch up to where Lilly was. She was on the sidewalk and I was about to get on the sidewalk behind her. My eyes were not focused on the ground I was on top of; they were focused on Lilly's as---I mean the, uh, stitching on the back pockets of her shorts. Yup…and what _wonderful_ stitching it was.

However, by not looking below me, I didn't happen to realize an empty Coco-cola can in front of me, so, exhibiting my fantastic luck, I tripped over it. While I was in mid-air, I was silently praying.

_Oh please don't let me end up like Danny Crespo. Oh please don't let me end up like Danny Crespo. Oh please don't let me end up like Danny Crespo._

Lord, from further on, will you always remind to wear a feakin' helmet?

But, um, I didn't end up on the ground. I ended up on a certain blonde being that goes by the name of Lilly.

The forced knocked her right off of her skateboard and she went flying onto the grass…with me following suit. Her back was on the grass and my chest was right against hers. Whooo. This kind of reminds me of that dream I had…

"Ugh, Oliver, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" Lilly asked while slightly smiling. I felt a deep crimson blush develop on my cheeks and said sheepishly,

"Oops. Sorry…"

Lilly then lightly cringed as my body weight was probably too heavy for her small body. I then tried to push my body upwards and off of her. I hadn't even realized what I was doing until Lilly's eyes widened and she shrieked/gasped. I then looked down and realized that instead of using the ground, I was using her breasts to push myself up. If my blush wasn't visible before, it sure as hell was now.

Well, I guess on the bright side, I sort of, in a way, got to second base with Lilly…

I got all flustered at this realization and Lilly was just looking at me in shock. She was blushing, too, her eyes were wide, and her jaw was hanging open. I didn't want to say something because I was afraid of what would come out my mouth if I opened it. As I result of my embarrassment, I fell back on top of Lilly and she exhaled deeply. I managed to choke out,

"I-I, uh, a-am, so, s-sorry. I-I, uh, didn't m-mean t-to." I then looked around and placed my hands firmly on the _ground_. I looked back down at Lilly and found her staring into my eyes. She then stammered,

"Uh, t-that's…okay." We continued to stare into each other's eyes for what felt like a time without end. I swear, I could probably melt in Lilly's eyes as fast as the Wicked Witch of the West. From the bottom of my eye, I saw that she bit the corner of her lip. My focus then turned to her lips and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I wanted to feel that tingling sensation and taste that strawberry goodness.

I guess you could say I'm a bit of an impulsive guy, because before I knew it, our lips were intermingling. She then brought her hands up the back of my neck and soon began to run her fingers through my thick hair. The kiss started to deepen and she opened her mouth, as if a cordial invitation for my tongue. I was about to R.S.V.P. when suddenly the voice of the owners of the lawn we're kissing on broke out.

(No POV)

The wife shouted, "Excuse me! What does this look like, a motel?" The husband, probably in his late forties, then chimed in,

"Get your two horny asses off our property!" Lilly and Oliver then shot up as if they were struck by lightning and said guiltily,

"Sorry…"

"See to it that this does not happen again!" They then walked back into their abode and Lilly and Oliver started to hysterically laugh. By the time they regained their composures they were halfway back to Lilly's house.

"Well that was certainly an…interesting…experience," Oliver said.

"Which one? You tripping on a coke can and landing on me, getting to second, making out on someone else's property, or having the home owners catch us and tell us to get the hell away," Lilly replied as she let out a laugh.

"Uh, all of the above," Oliver laughed as well, and nodded. After a few moments, he then scratched the back of his head and said, "Look. About the kiss—" Lilly cut in and suggested,

"…It was repulsive?" Oliver looked into Lilly's azure eyes and said,

"I was actually going to go with amazing."

**A/N- Haha. Cute, funny chappie, right? I don't recall really having one of those yet with Lilly and Oliver. Oh, and, He Breaks My Heart Everytime, you asked about Miley and Jake. They are definitely coming back in the next chapter. Miley is especially going to play a significant role in the chapter after the next (I think). Sorry, they have kind of been elsewhere in the past two chapters. But thanks a bunch for your review. Also thank you so much to softballover02, x miss magic x, hermionefan199, Flight29erDeltaWilliamNovember, Spencer-Sweetie, x3JBFANx3, AlwaysxAddicted, Person who loves ur writing, PaigeMatthews06, chivalry SHOUTS, Hiya!, lilerin91, heyimjennwhatsup. I finally had enough time to put in everyone's name haha. You guys are all awesome! I hope you are still enjoying the story and please review! Oh, and don't you worry, drama is headed your way. Sorry for rambling. Thanks again, much love, Val. :)**


	11. A Perfect Relationship?

**Chapter 11: A Perfect Relationship?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montanaaa.**

"I was actually going to go with amazing," I said to Lilly without even realizing it. It just sort of came out...so naturally. I didn't have to search for the words, they just flowed right out of me. Sure, I didn't have much to say considering that feeling when our lips touched was basically indescribable...but I don't know. I may be contradicting myself, but I don't care. All I care about right now is Lilly. And I'm perfectly content with that.

After I said this, Lilly's eyes lifted and for a few seconds we just stared at each other. I then intertwined my fingers with hers. A bright smile appeared on her face and a matching one appeared on mine. She then said,

"Really?"

"Absolutely," I then added, "and right now there is nothing more I want to do than kiss you."

"I was thinking the same thing..." she replied and we both smiled as we inched closer to each other. Our lips were, like, a freakin' millimeter apart when a voice interrupts,

"Holy crap!" We then hear,

"Whoa." The two of us whip our heads around and see none other than Miley and Jake standing there wide-eyed.

"Uh, we were just, uh," Lilly croaked, unsure of what to say.

"Doing nothing," I finish for her.

"Oh, really?" Jake asks and Miley says,

"Then why are you holding hands?" Lilly and I then simultaneously look at our entwined fingers and pulled away sheepishly. We were then greeted by corresponding, mischievous smirks and Miley said,

"Well, we, uh, we didn't mean to disturb a moment or anything."

"Oh, don't worry. You weren't," Lilly says a puts on a fake smile, showing her pearly whites.

"Sure. Just admit you're a couple," Jake says whilst shaking his head.

"We're not," I reply nonchalantly.

"Please. You two were about to kiss. What's your reasoning for that?" Jake questions. Lilly and I just looked up at each other and shrugged at the same time.

"Well, at least they finally realized they are madly in love with each other," Miley says to Jake, sighing.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on Oliver, you were _so_ checking out Lilly at that beach party," Jake says, grinning and a crimson blush tingles my face.

"And Lilly, you were _so_ staring at Oliver at the party, all dreamily," Lilly's eyes go a little wide and then she, too, has blood rush to her cheeks.

"Aww. They're blushing. Isn't that just too cute, Jakey?"

"For sure." They then have what Miley likes to call a "moment", and share a quick peck. The peck, however, transforms into a passionate kiss, with Miley giggling and Jake smiling.

"Hehem," Lilly clears her throat, "we're still here, you know."

"Oh right. Tehe," Miley utters nervously. She normally hates PDA...or maybe that's just with everyone besides Jake. However, I can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy puncture me. Oh, no. Not again. I can't do this. I can't start to get feelings for Miley again. Maybe I wasn't jealous. Nope, I wasn't. Not at all.

Oh, dear G-d. Please get me over whatever I still feel for Miley. I like Lilly. Yup, I just shared an amazing kiss with Lilly. I should be thinking about her. So, to have my thoughts transfer to the blonde, I turned my face to look at her. She's deep in conversation with Miley, but I have absolutely no idea what they're saying. All I hear is, "blah, blah blah, blah blah blah." Yea, real interesting chatter.

Staring at Lilly, somewhat helped me not think about Miley. But as soon as I thought that, Miley popped back up in my head. Screw you, my mind.

Wow. I did not just say that.

"So how's that sound, Oliver?...Oliver?...Oliver!" Lilly yelled and smacked my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You zoned out," Lilly said and shrugged.

"You were too busy daydreaming about Lilly," Jake said as he chuckled.

"Um...anyway, we were talking about heading down to Rico's. You want to go?" Lilly asked, looking up into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh, yea, cool." We then made our way to the beach. Miley and Jake were flirting and holding hands and Lilly and I were as well. They were in front of us so they hadn't seen our close bodies and interlaced fingers. No, we weren't officially dating but, we could still hold hands and kiss, right? It's just friends with benefits...well, not _those_ kinds of benefits.

But the thing was...I wanted Lilly to be my girlfriend. It's as simple as that. I wasn't going to let Miley or anyone else get in the way of that. You can never be sure of who that "one" is. They are not going to have a red glowing arrow pointing towards their head. Sometimes...you just have to take risks in life and if going out with Lilly falls into that category...

I'm definitely willing to take that risk.

(No POV)

When the four adolescents got to the beach, Jake pulled Oliver to the side to talk, man to man...well zombie slayer to man but big difference.

"Dude, just ask Lilly out. She's into you, trust me," Jake said to his friend.

"I want to but..."

"But what?"

"I'm going to. It just might take me some time to work up the courage," Oliver retorted.

"Well, uh, you don't have much time."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, Lilly! Oliver has to ask you something!" Jake hollered, causing Lilly to look up from her position on the sand.

She had been talking to Miley, and although hesitant at first, she was gushing about Oliver and what happened earlier this day. Miley was ecstatic for her friend and her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Lilly then got up and wiped her rear, and the back of her legs to get all of the sand off. She approached the two boys and shyly smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lilly."

"Say, I'll leave you two love birds alone," Jake said as he winked and sauntered back to Miley. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his. The two smiled at each other as they strolled along the rough sand.

"So..." Lilly tried, unaware of what to say.

"So..." Oliver mimicked.

"Today has been very...eventful, huh?"

"Definitely," he nodded.

"It was a lot of fun, though," she said, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Oh come on. You just liked the action," Oliver joked. Lilly laughed and said,

"Yea...because it was with you." She then bit her lip and looked down. Oliver gently tilted her head back up and said,

"Lilly, you're amazing. Everything about you is amazing. The way you look, the way you laugh, your smile, your personality, your kisses. You're...mesmerizing."

"...That's the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me," Lilly responded, her jaw hanging a little lower than usual. She was stunned yet grateful of the kind words. Oliver then sighed and his eyes slightly roamed his surroundings. "What is it, Oliver?" Lilly inquired.

"This is kind of tough for me, but I was just wondering if—the thing is—can we—uhh," Oliver struggled for words. Lilly licked her lips in anticipation. He then sighed yet again and asked,

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" Lilly's eyes lit up. It was as if they were dancing. She quickly looked down but then back up and Oliver returned her gaze.

"Yea," Lilly smiled and that was all that needed to be said before Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and held onto her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and took in his wonderful scent. Both Lilly and Oliver thought to themselves,

_This is perfect._

Well, perfect or not, this new relationship was about to take a turn for the worse...

**A/N: Again I say, I'm so sorry for the wait! I know, I know. I suck. But, hey maybe your moods will lighten from this fluff-filled chapter!! Okay, I've seen some authors do this and it looks like fun :)**

**Reviews:**

**Heyimjennwhatsup**: Haha, I know...the making out is fun to write...not that I'm some sicko or something L0L...well thanks for the review!

**Lilerin91**: Lmao! Glad you liked the invitation thing...I don't know it just sort of popped in my head. Thanks loads for all of your reviews!

**Hiya!!!**: Okay, thank you so much for review. I'm really, really, really sorry about them becoming a couple. Honestly. But please don't abandon this story...I promise it has much more drama to come and something pretty dang awful will happen to Lilly and Oliver's relationship... I don't want to give too much away, but it won't be all happy ending just yet. Thanks a lot for your review though and I'm sorry.

**He Breaks My Heart Everytime**: Thanks for your review and I know they are one of the cutest, most perfect couples :)

**Hermoinefan199**: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Sherrie123456**: Haha, I'm glad you were actually loling! Thanks for your review!

**X Miss Magic X**: Thanks so much! The Lilly part when she wouldn't shut up was really funny to write! L0L.

**Spencer-Sweetie**: Thanksss :)

**PaigeMatthews06**: Thanks! I know, interesting make-out spot, right?

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**: Haha! Thanks so much for your review!

**Flight29erDeltaWilliamNovember**: Thanks, I'm happy you think so!

**X3JBFANx3**: Thank you!

**Person who loves ur writing**: Lmfao! I can recall many instances like that! Thanks for your reviews!

**readingfreak101**: Thanks! And sorry it took a while to post this chapter!

**mmvok**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!!

**ambulanceMURDER**: Thanks :)

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please keep them up :) I will try extremely hard to update over the weekend! Much love, Val. **


	12. Feelings

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I cried a river, built a bridge, and eventually...got over it.**

Oliver was all smiles as he sauntered home from the beach. His mind was off in Lilly-land and he couldn't help but think about the previous events that occurred today.

_I can't believe I'm actually Lilly's boyfriend,_ he thought to himself.

The thought was stimulating and new to Oliver, and he just couldn't get over it.

As he approached his house, he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath while staring up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and shades of deep red and violet were illuminating all of Malibu. He then proceeded to enter his house by reaching out his hand and opening the door. He shouted an, "I'm home!" as he walked up the stairs. He then saw Owen in the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Que pasa, bro?" the older Oken brother asked.

"Not much. Just the fact that I'm going out with Lilly."

"No way. Really?" He inquired. Oliver just smirked pompously and nodded as they fist-punched.

"Sweet, dude."

"I know," Oliver sighed.

"So you just asked her out and she said yes?"

"Yea...well, no. We kind of made out on some random lawn and got caught...and then sort of in a way got to second," he paused as Owen's eyes widened a little, "and then went to the beach with Miley and Jake...and then I asked her out."

"They start so young," Owen joked as he clutched his heart and wiped away fake tears.

"Very funny."

"So, what about Miley?"

"What about Miley?"

"Are you 'over' her?" He asked, using air quotes around 'over.'

"Uh, I think so. I don't know. I've been trying to keep my mind off of her. But thanks for bringing her up," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not fair to Lilly if you have feelings for someone else."

"Please. When was the last time you cared about being fair to a girl?" Oliver questioned and his big brother swayed his thumb and pointer on his chin. He then said,

"Actually, last weekend. Yea, I was with this girl and I didn't think it was fair for her to do_ all_ of the _work_, so I pitched in to help."

"Oh come on. You just pitched into her...you-know-what."

"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I never went out with my best friend—" Oliver cut his brother off,

"I can imagine that considering when you were my age all your best friends were guys." Owen slightly chuckled but continued,

"Lilly is your best friend; she has been ever since you guys were like in diapers. If she finds out you have feelings for someone else, that won't just ruin your relationship...it'll ruin your friendship."

Oliver thought to himself and realized his brother was right. The friendship Oliver and Lilly took part in was uncanny and rare. It was special and heartwarming. If their friendship was destroyed, Oliver's life would most likely shatter into thousands of pieces.

"But...how am I supposed to know if I still like Miley...and hey, weren't you saying I should forget about Miley? I mean, she has a boyfriend anyway..."

"Yea, that was my advice, at first. But now that you're going out, a relationship can actually be ruined. Before, you and Lilly were just best friends so a measly little crush couldn't hurt anything."

"Oh," Oliver replied simply, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"That's beyond me," Owen said, shaking his head.

"Come on, dude. How can you tell if you really like a girl?"

"When was the first time you realized you liked Lilly?"

"When I was looking at her..."

"Okayyy, but how did you really know that she was the one you wanted to be with?"

"I guess when we kissed."

"Well, then as much as I hate to say it, I think you need to kiss Miley."

"What? Are you kidding me? I can't kiss her. Did you miss the part about both her and myself being one half of a couple?"

"No, man. But you need to come to a conclusion. Whether you still like Miley, or you just think she's cute."

"She'll flip her lid if I lay a hand on her."

"Then don't. Just lay your lips on hers." Oliver rolled his eyes and said,

"I don't know."

"Well, I have to go out. Meeting some buddies. So, just think this whole thing over and make a decision." Oliver sighed and uttered,

"Okay. Thanks for your words of wisdom."

"Don't mention it," Owen said casually and Oliver let out a small smile, "No, seriously, don't mention it."

Oliver shook his head as he watched his brother bound down the staircase, two at a time. He then walked into his room and sat on his bed. He laid his head on his pillow, his hand propping it up.

Without even realizing it, he fell into a deep slumber and when he awoke it was morning. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:30.

"Boy, did I sleep a lot," Oliver said to himself. He then strolled over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. When he returned to his bedroom, he saw his cell phone flashing. He flipped it open and it read:

_1 Missed Call: Lilly cell_.

He plopped down onto his messy bed and dialed Lilly's number. After three rings she picked up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil."

"Hey Ollie!" she greeted brightly.

"Ollie?" he laughed.

"Well now that we're...going out...I should have a nickname for you."

"Okay...but Ollie?"

"Just be glad it isn't Sugar Lips or something like that." The two both laughed and a pang of guilt stung Oliver. He then thought silently,

_I can't be doing this to Lilly. She's so...innocent and I don't want to lead her on if I like someone else, too. I have to get my feelings straight._

After about ten minutes later the two hung and Oliver took a scorching shower. Afterwards, he got dressed and walked over to Miley's house. He took a deep sigh but then knocked on the door. He saw Miley through the French doors and she motioned him to come in.

"Hey Oliver. What're you doing here? Oh, Li—" Oliver was now standing right in front of Miley and before she could finish her sentence, he welcomed her with a kiss.

His hands were on her neck and after about ten seconds he pulled away, thoughts racing through both of their minds.

"—lly is coming over..." Miley muttered. The two heard something fall the ground. Oliver then turned his head and saw a skateboard lying on the wooden floor...but not without Lilly standing in the doorway, a single tear trickling down her cheek...

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for the wait! I know I said I would try to update on the weekend, but I was so, so busy! Well, I'm not going to respond to the reviews again...I'm kind of in a rush, but I just want to say thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers! This chapter was extremely hard for me to write...considering I despise Moliver with all of my heart (no offence to any of you who are fans of that pairing). Haha, but I hope it was okay. Well please review and I hope you're still enjoying it! Thanks again, much love, Val. :)**

**P.S. Is anybody else not getting review alerts? **


	13. Feelings Pt 2

**Chapter 13: Feelings Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana when pigs can fly.**

It felt as if my heart was cracking into thousands of teeny-tiny pieces and there was nothing I could do about it.

There I was, just standing there, watching my two best friends kiss…each other. I don't know who kissed who or how long this has been going on for, but I couldn't bear to be in the same room with them for any longer.

I dropped my skateboard which was previously in my hand, out of shock, causing a "boom." Miley and Oliver then looked up at me and Miley mumbled something but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything. I could barely see anything, either. All I felt was a big lump in the center of my throat and a brisk tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't even hold it in no matter how much I wanted to. Trust me, crying for me is extremely rare and it takes a lot to make me shed even a single tear.

"L-lilly, I-I can e-explain," Oliver protested. I shook my head and asked quietly,

"How could you do this to me?"

"L-lilly--" he tried again.

"And Jake? What about him?" I asked, the tears now flowing more freely and rapidly.

"It's n-not what it, what it looks like--" Miley attempted to explain but I interrupted by grabbing my skateboard, turning on my heel, and walking right out of the door. I skated, not quite sure of where I was going, but at the same time in control. That's one of the reasons I love skateboarding so much. I mean, obviously I find it to be extremely fun and exhilarating, but it's sort of like that one thing in your life you're able to control. I can't control what goes on around me; the actions people make, the feelings that come into play, what people think of me. But when I'm skating, I control what I do, every step I take, every move I make. I decide where I'm going, how I'm doing it, what tricks I make along the way, and the speed at which I travel to my destination.

I thought I finally had somewhat control of my love life, but apparently not.

I finally found someone who liked me for me, well, I guess I just thought they really liked me. I thought Oliver found something in me that he couldn't find in anyone else no matter how hard he tried.

I know this because that's what I found in him. It's basically indescribable and unexplainable but it's just that special touch he has. The way he can make me smile when all I want to do is break down, the way I get chills up and down my spine when I hear his voice. I don't know, it may sound silly, but for once I just thought someone found that special touch in me and no one else. Not Amber or Ashley or Sarah or Becca or Miley.

But I guess I was wrong.

(Oliver's POV)

Shit. Oh shit shit.

So, I took my stupid brother's stupid advice to kiss Miley. I walked to her house, went right up to her, and kissed her. It was amazing. I felt absolutely nothing. It was as if I was kissing my grandmother. Minus the wrinkly lips…

But of course something bad…no _horrible_ had to happen to me right after I realized my feelings for Miley were gone. It turns out Lilly was coming to Miley's house today to go shopping. Yup, she saw the kiss. I tried to explain a couple times but she cut me off. Within about a minute she just left the house. She was crying. Crying. I can't believe it. The last time I saw Lilly cry was when she broke her shoulder when she was five. She's not one to cry and to know that it's my fault sucks.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

Well for starters, I can kill Owen.

I took a step towards the door when Miley put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"What the hell was that!" she exclaimed.

"I-I, uh—" I started but she cut me off,

"How could you do that to Lilly? And me! And Jake! What kind of a friend are you?"

"Miley, it was just, just," I stammered.

"Just what? You just wanted to break the heart of a girl who you know likes you and—" she began.

"Actually…we're going out," I murmured.

"What?! That makes this whole thing ten times worse!...and why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Good lord, Oliver. How can you be such an asshole?" she asked and before giving me time to answer she continued, "I mean, now Jake will probably break up with me and Lilly won't want to be best friends any more!"'

She was beginning to hyperventilate and I needed to stop her rant,

"Miley. Miley! Calm down. That's right. In and out. In and out. Okay, don't you think you're over exaggerating just a tad?"

"Are you serious? Oliver, you kissed your girlfriend's best friend and your best friend's girlfriend. Don't you realize that?" I didn't have anything to say. I knew what a big deal this was. I just wanted Miley to calm down because the vein on her forehead was popping out so far, it was beginning to freak me out.

"Do you think she's going to tell Jake?" I asked. Miley shrugged and looked down while saying,

"Oliver, why did you do that?" I threw my arms up in the air and said,

"Because I'm an idiot! Alright? I'm an idiot."

"I'm serious, Oliver. Why did you kiss me?" I looked down as I slight blush began to creep upon my face,

"I, I, thought I had feelings for you." Miley's eyes enlarged and she said quietly,

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I thought I liked you but then I started getting feelings for Lilly and then the feelings grew and then I asked her out but then my brother said it wouldn't be fair to Lilly if I still had feelings for someone else and then I felt like I was leading Lilly on but really I did like her and I mean I wanted to be with her and you were taken anyway so it was basically stupid but then my brother said I should make sure of my feelings so I decided to find out by kissing you. Whew," I rambled. Yikes if my face wasn't red enough before, it sure was now. I took some deep breaths while Miley said to herself,

"I think that's the fastest I have ever heard a guy talk." After developing a steady breathing pattern I said,

"But, the beauty of this whole thing is that when we kissed, you and me, I felt absolutely nothing. My whole heart can and_ does_ belong to Lilly."

"Well, then I think you know what have to do, huh?" Miley sighed.

"Yea, go beat the crap out of my brother for giving me such idiotic advice," I replied and Miley glared at me, "Okay. Okay. I'll go tell Jake that I kissed you."

"And?" she asked.

"And that I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done it."

"And?" she persisted.

"And that I don't have feelings for you, it was just a reassurance."

"Good...and Lilly?"

"I, I don't know what I'm going to tell Lilly. I just have a lot of thinking to do."

"Well, you better talk to her...fast. I suggest you go find her, like, now."

"But what about Jake?" I asked.

"He can wait. You know, I could try to explain it to him and then you guys could work everything out later."

"Thanks, Miley. How come you recovered from being so mad that quickly?"

"When you said that thing about Lilly having your heart. You and Lilly _need_ to be together and I would never forgive myself if I were part of the reason why you're not," she smiled and I did, too.

"Well, I'll see you around, lover-boy. And remember, don't you dare get mad at her if she yells or anything." I thanked her and we hugged to which she asked,

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

**A/N- ducks down low and hides..I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it be like a bajillion days to update! Life has been crazayyyy but I'm terribly sorry! You guys left me such nice reviews and I can't thank you all enough. I can't believe I actually got like twenty reviews (I know it's not about quantity, it's about quality, but still haha). But I really, really appreciate them. I also really appreciate all the loyal readers even if you don't review. This chapter was pretty lame but next time Lilly and Oliver and Miley and Jake will all talk so we'll see how things unfold. Please enjoy! And please review! Once again, I'm sorry, thanks, much love, Val. :)**

**P.S. Thanks so much to:**

mrszacefron414, He Breaks My Heart Everytime, softballover02, x3JBFANx3, PaigeMatthews06, mmvok, hermionefan199, daniwani2369, heywhatsup, Person who loves ur writing, 200hannahfan4ever002, x miss magic x, GodzillaGuy, ForbiddenxMelody, Spencer-Sweetie, Hi!!!!!, AlwaysxAddicted, talkingCinematic, rhfkjfgthre, lilerin91, and SupaDorkiiex3 for your awesome reviews:)


	14. AN: I'm SO Sorry

Author's Note!!

Okay, guys. I am so, so, so sorry, but I'm going to have to put my stories on hiatus for a little while. I broke my wrist yesterday and I can barely type on the computer without it taking forever and my wrist hurting. I am SO sorry that you thought that I added another chapter, but please understand. It may be a couple weeks or even more until I get used to this whole predicament and am able to type so I am extremely sorry. Well, that's all I can really say so…I'm sorry again, thanks for all of your support, much love, Val :(


	15. Just Let Me Explain

**Chapter 15: Just Let Me Explain **

**Disclaimer: I own a television. On my television Hannah Montana is watched. Does that mean I own Hannah Montana? Yeah...I didn't think so either. **

(Miley's POV)

Oliver left my house and I slammed the door shut behind him. I took a deep sigh and nibbled on my lip out of nervousness. I mean, everything was just getting so complicated. Come on! Oliver liking me? That's just...weird. It's obvious to everyone that Lilly and Oliver are meant for each other. They're like frikkin' Ben and Jerry for Pete's sake. As for Jake and me? I would never, ever want to lose what we have.

Why did Oliver have to be such a bonehead?!

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I jumped onto my bed, my head falling onto the plush pillow and let out another sigh while rolling onto my side. Before I even knew it, my cell phone was up to my ear, and I was welcomed by rings.

"Hey, baby!" Jake said as he picked up.

"Hey, Jake...what's up?" I asked, trying to stall as long as possible. As much as I wanted Oliver and Lilly's relationship to work out and me and Jake's relationship to work out, I didn't want Jake and Oliver's friendship to be ruined. I think Oliver really enjoyed having an actual best guy friend to talk to and hang out with and Jake as well.

"Nothing really. I'm just reading over some lines."

"Oh, cool. You're not filming today, are you?"

"Nope. Are the four of us still on for a movie tonight?"

"Uh, about that...well, you see..." I began, my voice trailing off to elsewhere.

"Lilly and Oliver can't come? Let me guess. They have a date, just the two of them."

"You knew that they were going out?"

"I just figured. But is that why they can't come?"

"Uh, actually," I paused, "Oliver kissed me." I heard laughing on the other end and Jake said,

"Right, and I gave birth yesterday."

"Mmyeah, I'm not joking." Silence overwhelmed our conversation and Jake finally asked quietly,

"What?"

"It didn't mean anything, though."

"That son of a bi--!" Jake yelled but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Wait! Jake, just let me explain."

"What, so are you two, like, together now? How long has this secret lover thing been going on, anway?" He asked, his volume rising with each word.

"It hasn't been—" I tried but Jake interrupted,

"How could you do this to me?! And...and Lilly! How could you betray your best friend like that?!"

"But Jake! Oliver kissed me, remember?" I shouted, as I felt my tears threatening to spill over.

"Well, you know what, _toots_? It takes two to tango." And with that said, he hung up on me.

"This cannot be happening," I said aloud to myself. I repeated it over and over again trying to pretend and convince myself that this whole predicament wasn't going on.

It was useless, though.

My life was crumbing right before my jade eyes.

(Lilly's POV)

I continued skating for a bit, tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the smooth cement. Everything going on is just so overwhelming, it makes me want to scream.

I was right in front of my house and put my skateboard in the garage and decided to head to the Rico's.

When I got there, I was trying to shield my face so no one knew I was crying. I mean, come on! Lilly Truscott? Crying? No, those words just do not mesh. Jackson's back was facing the counter and he was preparing a smoothie for a customer. I sat on one of the stools and with the hand that wasn't covering my face, I took a pair of black sunglasses off the sunglass rack. I put them on quickly so my reddened eyes weren't visible. I was sure that my cheeks were blotchy, though so I cupped my face in my hands, leaning down on the counter.

Jackson turned around within five seconds, and although surprised to see me at first, he greeted me with a,

"Hey, Lilly. Can I get anything for you?" I just shook my head as he nodded. He was about to move to another customer but he jerked his head back at me. He squinted his eyes and said,

"Did you buy those glasses?" I shook my head and he continued, "Then don't wear 'em, squirt."

"The sun's just bothering me. I'm not going to steal them or anything!" I tried but he reached out his hands, one on either side of the glasses. "Stop, Jackson!" I hissed but he proceeded to pull the sunglasses off of my eyes.

"L-lilly? Were you, were you crying?" I tried to shake my head, but before I knew it another tear fell from one of my saddened eyes. Jackson looked at me sympathetically and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine," I tried to assure him.

"Well you're tear-strained cheeks say otherwise," he responded. I tried to hide my face again, but soon realized no one but Jackson was even paying attention to me. He grabbed my forearms and pulled them down.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"I-I already told you, nothing's w-wrong," I stammered.

"Lilly, I haven't once seen you cry. Obviously something's the matter. Okay, you don't have to tell me...but why don't you talk to Miley?" I shot my head up at him, about to make a remark, when I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Oliver panting with his hands on his thighs, slightly bent over.

"Oh g-d," I mumbled as I turned my head back in Jackson's direction.

"This has something to do with Oken?" Jackson asked. I said nothing, just lowered my eyes to the counter. Oliver approached me and I kept my gaze down.

"Lilly, just please let me explain," he said softly. I remained silent and he added another 'please.'

"You can't," I sighed.

"I can't what?" he asked, confused. I looked at him and replied,

"You can't explain."

"And why is that?"

"Because Oliver! You and I both know what you two did. Nothing you say is going to change that. I saw it with my own two eyes Oliver and let me tell you, I trust them much more than you."

"I can't even explain why, though?"

"I don't care why, Oliver! I don't. Some stupid little explanation, whether it be it didn't mean to happen, she had a bug on her lips, or whoops, I thought it was you, isn't going to help anything. It'll be just a waste of your time. So just save your lies for someone else, okay?"

"But—" Oliver tried to protest, but I was pissed beyond belief.

"Just go away!"

"Lilly, please, just listen to me." Yet another tear tickled my cheek as I looked away from Oliver. I couldn't stare into his adorable chocolate brown eyes for another minute...I was going to cave and I knew it.

Before he had a chance to say something else, I got off the stool said a quick 'bye' to Jackson and left, heading towards the street. I heard Oliver let out a sigh but I just continued to walk past him.

Eventually, my tears had subsided...the pain sure hadn't but at least then I could press on a fake smile and pretend I was happy. I did a pretty good job of that when my mom called me telling me to get home to watch my little brother. Sure, Joey, my brother, was cute as heck, but I always seem to have to take care at him at the most convenient times. Like right now, for instance. When my two best friends betrayed me, one of them being my boyfriend.

But, being the wonderful daughter and sister I am, I told my mom I was on my way home.

I was about two houses away from Oliver's on my walk home when Oliver himself comes out of house. Perfect timing, eh?

He saw me and ran over, grabbing hold of my wrists.

"I have to go watch Joey," I said as I tried to get past him.

"Lilly,_ one_ minute. That's all I need, just one minute," he pleaded. I sighed but then instead of letting him talk, began talking myself,

"Oliver, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to Jake? How could Miley do this to Jake and me?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Lilly, Miley didn't do anything."

"Oh, no. She didn't do anything. Because she never does anything wrong! Psh, all she did was take part in a kiss with my boyfriend!" I yelled. Then to make me feel just that much better, Oliver said,

"I kissed her, though. It was all me, I swear."

If only I realized that that statement was just a preview of what's to come...

**A/N- I'm baaaack:) Hehe. Well, I'm SO EXTREMELY sorry for the wait. Really, I can't thank you all enough for being so nice and understanding. You guys are all awesome, you each, like, so deserve a pat on the back! Thanks also the all the reviewers to chapter 13! I know, not a very good chapter, not really how I envisioned it... but when I write, sometimes I just let my fingers do the work. Bit of a cliffie, but I just can't help myself...it was sort of a weird place to end it, but my mom's making me get off the computer so I needed to end it some how. Well, prepare for some more arguing next chapter and a group discussion...I think I said that that was going to be in this chapter...but, yeah, this didn't come out as planned. Well, I guess that's it. So, once again, I'm sorry, thank you so, so much, much love, Val :)**


	16. Second Best

**Chapter 16: Second Best**

**Disclaimer: I think you've gotten the picture, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N- Okay, I'm so sorry, but I wrote this whole chapter and afterwards realized Oliver and Lilly were supposed to be in front of Oliver's house. So, can you just pretend that the two of them are still at the beach? Please, bear with me. Lol, I just had a brain fart and forgot about that part of the last chapter. Sorry again!**

"I kissed her, though. It was all me, I swear."

"Oh," I said quietly. Was that supposed to make me feel better...?

"So please don't be mad at her," Oliver said. I didn't respond, just crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You kiss another girl, you say it was all you, you obviously wanted to, so what are you doing here trying to explain it to me? If you don't care about our relationship, then don't bother."

"Lilly, of course I care!"

"Then why did you kiss Miley?!" I yelled, opening my arms in a questioning manner.

"I thought you didn't care why," he said and I knew he wanted to smirk but was able to hold it in.

"Fine, then don't tell me, Oliver. I was letting you explain which is what you asked to do before. I was trying to give you chance...but oh wait, I forgot. You don't care."

"Lilly, I'm sorry, okay. I'm an idiot."

"I know," I interrupted flatly. Oliver sighed but then continued,

"The truth is I used to have feelings for Miley."

"I know," I said shyly, staring at my feet.

"You knew? W-what? But, how?" he questioned.

"Oh come on, Oliver! I saw how you stared at her. You were...mesmerized. Just like every other guy out there," I answered.

"I didn't used to stare at her!" he protested. I only raised my eyebrows at him but then replied knowingly,

"Oh right! How could I forget? You were the drooling one."

"Lilly, that's not true," he responded. I didn't say anything, just stood with my arms crossed and a bitter look on my face.

"Look, I liked Miley, but then...I, I don't know. I just started getting these feelings for you and having all these weird thoughts. So then I started to think things through and realized that I would never even have a chance with Miley. I mean she was like head over heels with Jake and not even I would be able to change that so then I realized that since that knocked her out of the girls I liked, you were my next choice. So I decided I would give me and you a try."

My heart literally just dropped down into my socks...but not without landing rough. It crashed, crumbled, and crushed into thousands of little pieces as if it were a jigsaw puzzle just thrown out of the box by a little child.

I felt my breath quicken and a lump get caught in my throat.

Oliver only asked me out because he knew he couldn't do any better?

"W-wait! No, I didn't mean it like that, Lil! Please believe me," he begged. I couldn't even grasp onto any words in my mind. They were just floating freely in there and no matter how hard I would try to reach for them, they always seemed to be just a smidge too high.

I then shook my head as yet again I could feel saltwater sting my eyes. It was as if they were mocking me...mocking my weakness. I then turned on my heel, ready to just run, run far away to get away from everything, but Oliver's next sentence caught me off guard.

"But I love you!" he shouted and I whipped my body around said quietly,

"Excuse me?"

"I, I love you," he repeated and took a step closer to me. I opened my mouth again and released I puff of air. I gazed around me and saw a couple people staring. Oliver _had_ been pretty loud. I swallowed hard and then mustered up the strength to say,

"Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"Umm, I hope so," he said, shrugging. I then shook my head and responded,

"Well, hate to break it to you, but that isn't how it works. You can't go behind my back, kiss another girl who just so happens to be my best friend, say that you just asked me out because you thought you couldn't do any better and then say I love you and expect everything to be alright!"

"But, Lilly—" Oliver began but I cut him off,

"Just forget it, Oliver. Just, just forget it." I then began walking off. I wasn't watching where I was going because tears were now streaming down my face.

I'm really getting sick of this whole get-upset-and-cry thing.

Anyway, my eyes were concentrating on the sand beneath my feet so I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said quietly. My eyes were still lowered but the figure asked,

"Lilly?" I lifted my head up to be greeted by nothing other than the gorgeous face of Jake Ryan. I quickly wiped my glassy eyes and said,

"O-oh, hi, Jake." He sighed,

"I take it you heard about Miley and Oliver, huh?"

"Gee, how'd you know?" I mumbled. Another tear escaped my eyes and Jake used the tip of his thumb to wipe it away.

"What do you say we just talk for a little bit?" I half-smiled and nodded. Jake then titled his head up to look behind me. I followed suit and saw Oliver sitting on a stool gawking at us. Jake then put his arm around my shoulder, half-caringly, half to just to piss Oliver off.

"Don't you want to go beat the crap out of him?" I questioned.

"Right now," he said and looked me in the eyes, "he can wait."

Before I even knew it, Jake and I had made our way to my house. His arm was still slung around me and it felt kind of nice.

No! I don't like Jake. _I_ would never do that to someone. But...it just felt like security which was something I was in desperate need of.

"We can talk up there on the swing if you want," I said, motioning towards a white, wooden swing attached to the porch overhang. Jake nodded and then removed his arm from around me as he followed my lead up the steps. We sat down on the green and white striped cushions and both let out sighs.

"This really sucks," Jake said, nodding his head.

"Tell me about it," I replied, "but at least you and Miley are okay."

"W-what? Why would Miley and I be okay? Are we, are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Yeah, but Oliver was the one that kissed Miley. She didn't do anything. Didn't she tell you that?" My front door then swung open with my mom in the doorway, holding it open.

"Oh, Lilly! I was just about to look for you. How come you didn't tell me you're here? You have to watch Joey, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mom. I forgot," I said and stood up.

"It's okay. I just really have to leave. Oh, Jake! I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you there. How are you, dear?"

"I'm okay, Mrs. Truscott, and you?"

"Good, thanks," she smiled warmly, "Okay, will you two just mosey on inside to keep an eye on him. I don't want him to eat the glue thinking its milk again."

"Yeah, sure, Mom," I said and grabbed Jake's wrist, pulling him inside the house. My brother was in the living room watching television and within seconds, my mom was gone. We were still by the doorway, though.

"Sorry about this," I said and pursed my lips.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"So...didn't Miley tell you Oliver was the one to kiss her?" I asked. Jake stuck his hands in his pockets and said,

"She tried to...but, uh, I didn't really want to hear it."

"I know what you mean. But, yeah, at least you don't need to worry about your relationship with Miley." He let out a deep breath and responded,

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he began, "So did Oliver say anything else?" I looked down and bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "What is it, Lilly?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me," he said, slightly nudging me in the arm.

"He, uh, he said that he only asked me out because he knew he wouldn't have a chance with Miley," I said timidly.

"What?!" he nearly yelled.

"He liked her...but he knew how crazy she was for you. So," I paused, "when he thought he was starting to get feelings for me, he decided to face the facts and just go for it. I'm guessing he just kissed Miley to make sure he doesn't like her anymore?"

"Lilly, I, I'm sorry. That, uh, that must have really hurt."

"Yeah...but you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but you deserve better than that. Well, at least Miley didn't do anything to hurt you even more."

"Yeah, not intentionally," I slipped. Jake raised an eyebrow at me and asked,

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes for a moment and said,

"Just, don't tell Miley I said this...but, it just sucks. I'm always second best to her. Always! She might not do it on purpose, but still. I mean, I get a good grade on a test, she gets a better one. I try to look extra nice in the morning, she'll look amazing without even putting in effort. I start to like a guy, the guy asks her out. I finally get a boyfriend and it turns out that he was even more interested in her than me! I mean she's frikkin' perfect and no matter how hard I try, I'll always be second best. Sure, people say, 'Don't compare yourself to others' but how can I help but compare when that's all that everyone else does?" Jake just stood there staring at me. I think he was at a loss for words. The silence, however, was interrupted when we heard someone shout from outside the house. I gave Jake a confused look and he returned it. I then opened the door to reveal none other than Miley and Oliver, with their jaws open and guilty expressions on their faces.

Well, well, well. What do ya know? Not only do the two like to kiss behind mine and Jake's backs, but they like to spy on us, too...

**A/N- Okay, I'm so sorry that I took so long! I haven't been feeling well and one of my friend's houses flooded from all the rain we got here so they didn't have hot water or heat and she had to stay at my house for the past couple of nights. So, once again, I'm sorry for being such a turtle at updating! I know I said that the past two chapters were supposed to be a group discussion...but I told you how I can't really control what I write...it just kind of writes itself. Hmm... I wish my homework would write itself. Wow, sorry, random. I'm just staring at my math homework that's yet to be done so that thought popped into my mind. Well, thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! I'll desperately try and update on either Saturday or Sunday...but I doubt tomorrow. Also, I'm off next week for spring break so I'm going to try to post a lot! Well, thanks again, much love, Val :)**

A special thanks to: **ForbiddenxMelody, Spencer-Sweetie, ****Flight29erDeltaWilliamNovember, ****AlwaysxAddicted, xXBe.My.ObsessionXx****, luvbuffy2, Godzilla Guy, ****IThinkILoveNickJonas, sherrie123456, loveydoveymidget261****Julx27xluvsxHM****I am a band geek here me roar, x miss magic x, TotallyEmilyOsment, lilerin91, softballover02, **and** tempz **for your awesome reviews!


	17. Loving, Listening, and Learning

**Chapter 17: Loving, Listening, and Learning**

**Disclaimer: Pssh, like a thirteen year old would own Hannah Montana. It's owned by Disney Channel, silly ;)**

(Oliver's POV)

Shit.

I think that basically sums out everything right now.

Okay, you're probably not going to believe this...but I told Lilly that I loved her.

Love; the freakin' most important word in the English language.

But the thing was, I hadn't even realized that it was true until after I said it. I really am in love with Lilly Truscott.

I never in a million years thought I would say that.

Sure, I knew I always loved her. She's like the sister I never had...but loving someone and being _in _love with someone are two completely different things. And Lilly was the one to make me understand that.

But what sucks the most is that I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it again considering Lilly hates my guts. I may have, sort of, kind of told her that I liked Miley but knew I didn't have a chance with her so decided to go for Lilly instead. I didn't mean it a bad way, though! I swear. It's just, sometimes when I think things through in my head they seem so perfect and then as soon as they come out...

I feel like digging up a whole, crawling into it, and staying there for all of eternity.

Oh, and plus! I don't think Lilly even believed me when I told her that I loved her. She thought I was just saying it to try to get her to forgive me.

Sure, I admit that I thought it might help the situation but I just really felt the urge to say it. I'm glad I did though, because it made me realize just that much more that I need Lilly back in my life.

"Just forget it, Oliver. Just, just forget it," Lilly said to me after I tried to backtrack and fix up the words that had escaped my mouth. She then began walking away and she bumped into the infamous Jake Ryan. Of course. I sighed, sitting down on a stool at Rico's as they began talking. I was staring and they soon were both staring back at me. I admit it, I was a bit afraid Jake would try some of his zombie-slaying moves on me, but instead he placed his arm around Lilly's shoulder protectively and began walking away.

No way can some dude put his arm around my girlfriend!

Wait, what am I saying? I just kissed Jake's girlfriend! And I don't even know if Lilly still is my girlfriend anymore. I let out a frustrated sigh and began banging my head repeatedly down on the cool counter, mumbling to myself.

"Oliver?" I heard someone ask quietly. I peered to my right and saw Miley standing before me with tear-strained cheeks.

"Oh hi," I said. I was about to ask what was wrong since I thought she had everything under control with Jake when she pulled the top of shirt towards her, yanking me off of my seat. She then dragged me towards an open spot on the sand, away from everyone. I'm guessing she just didn't want to talk by Jackson, though.

She then slapped me hard across the face, sending a stinging sensation throughout my cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, my hand flying up to my warm cheek.

"Thanks to you being such a dickhead, Jake won't talk to me," Miley said, crossing her arms over her chest, pursing her lips, and glaring daggers at me.

"I thought you were going to talk to him," I said, confused.

"I tried calling him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just got all mad thinking this has been going on for a while now and said something about tango-ing."

"I'm really sorry, Miley. But you're not the only one with problems! I just lost the love of my life."

"Puh-lease, Oliver. You really think you're in love with her? We're only teenag—" Miley said but I cut her off,

"No, I don't think I'm in love her," I inhaled, "I know it." Miley's sour, unbelieving expression soon turned into a satisfied one.

"Good," she smiled brightly, "it's about time you realized it." I shook my head at her, smiling.

"Well, what about you?" I questioned.

"What about me?" she asked, innocently.

"Jake. You in love with him?" She bit her lip before answering.

"I don't think I know what being in love yet is. All I know is that each day I spend with Jake, my feelings for him grow. Eventually, I think they'll grow into love," she smiled. I smiled back at her and said,

"We need to get them back."

"You got that right," she nodded.

"I think they walked to Lilly's house. She said something about babysitting her brother and they were walking together, so I'm guessing that's where they went," I said and Miley nodded again. We walked in silence to Lilly's house. Right before we walked up the steps to the front porch, I grabbed Miley's wrist pulling her back. She turned back at me, widened her eyes, and said,

"Oh please tell me you're not going to kiss me again!"

"No!" I chuckled, letting go of her arm, "I just wanted to tell you that I truly am sorry for everything I've done."

"Don't worry, I know. And I'm sorry about slapping you," she replied.

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"Yeah! You did," she grinned. We then walked up the steps and were about to ring the doorbell when we heard two voices. Miley and I looked at each other in a confused manner and moved our ears towards the door. We immediately recognized the voices as Lilly's and Jake's.

"He liked her...but he knew how crazy she was for you. So when he thought he was starting to get feelings for me, he decided to face the facts and just go for it. I'm guessing he just kissed Miley to make sure he doesn't like her anymore?" We heard Lilly say and Miley's eyes enlarged as she opened her mouth at me. She flicked me in the chest and whispered loudly,

"How could you say that?!"

"I, I didn't mean it like that! It just came out wrong," I replied and Miley rolled her eyes at me.

"Lilly, I, I'm sorry. That, uh, that must have really hurt," Jake said.

"Yeah...but you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Lilly responded.

"I know, but you deserve better than that. Well, at least Miley didn't do anything to hurt you even more," Jake said that.

"Yeah, not intentionally," Lilly said, to which Miley looked strangely at me. I shrugged my shoulders and Jake asked,

"What do you mean?" Lilly then began talking again,

"Just, don't tell Miley I said this...but, it just sucks. I'm always second best to her. Always! She might not do it on purpose, but still. I mean, I get a good grade on a test, she gets a better one. I try to look extra nice in the morning, she'll look amazing without even putting in effort. I start to like a guy, the guy asks her out. I finally get a boyfriend and it turns out that he was even more interested in her than me! I mean she's frikkin' perfect and no matter how hard I try, I'll always be second best. Sure, people say, 'Don't compare yourself to others' but how can I help but compare when that's all that everyone else does?"

"That's really how she feels about me?!" Miley exclaimed. I looked at her, clenching my teeth, trying to remind her not to be so loud but it was too late. The door swung open to reveal Lilly and Jake looking at us surprised. I'm sure Miley and I looked pretty surprised, too.

"What are you two doing?" Jake asked, his voice pretty loud.

"We, we, um, just w-wanted to talk to y-you guys," I said.

"Lilly, you really feel that way about me?!" Miley said, amazed. She was probably too blind to notice that Lilly _was_ always in her shadow.

Not that I really even noticed either. Well, not until she said it, at least.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Lilly said, shaking her head.

"Well, I did so—" Miley started but Lilly interrupted her,

"Well, you wouldn't have if you didn't eavesdrop on us!"

"We weren't planning on listening to the two of you. We just came over here to talk to you guys," I said. Joey then slid down the couch and grabbed onto one of Lilly's legs and said,

"Wiwwy, why wo many peepoo?" Joey's about three or four, I always forget, and a translation would be: Lilly, why so many people? Lilly then picked Joey up and placed him on her hip,

"Joey, you remember Jake, Miley, and Oliver, right? They're my best friends, remember, buddy?" Joey turned his neck so the back of his head and light blonde hair were facing us and gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek. He's incredibly shy (I mean, there _are _only three other people here) but loves Lilly more than anyone. Man, I want to give her a kiss on the cheek, too!

Wait a minute. She said best friends!

"You said best friends," I pointed out and Lilly looked at me and said,

"I never said we weren't best friends anymore." My eyes lit up and I smiled, "Then again, I never told you we_ were_ either," she added. My face fell and Jake whispered something in Lilly's here and I saw Miley glare at the two of them. Lilly sighed and said while moving over,

"Fine, you can come in." She put Joey down on the floor covered with numerous toys and we all sat in the living room; Jake and Lilly on the couch, Miley and I each in separate reclining chairs.

"So talk," Lilly and Jake said simultaneously. Miley and I looked at each other and I started,

"Where do I begin..."

**A/N- Okay, I feel horrible. I said I would update last weekend...and a lot throughout this week. And I haven't...once. I'm SO, SO, SO sorry. Everything was just cuhh-rayzeee this week. So please forgive me ****pouts adorably****. Tehe. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty boring, but I just wanted to put some Oliver and (sorta) Miley stuff in. So yea, there's probably just like two more chapters. Not quite sure yet. A special thanks to the reviewers: **

**He Breaks My Heart Everytime-** Thanks! Haha, they could be like SCS a.k.a. super cheating spies :) Thanks for the review!

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso****- **Haha, I know. I looked at my e-mails and there were like 45! I was like whoaaa! Oh and don't worry, it won't be jake/lilly. I promise ;) Oh and I think your question was answered about Oliver loving Lilly in this chapter! Hehe. Thanks for your review!

**loveydoveymidget261**- Thanks so much! And my apologies. I know I took _forever _to update...

**hermionefan199**- LmaO! Drama's my favorite, too. Thanks for reviewing!

**lovley-lily-girl**, **ambulanceMURDER**, **x miss magic x**,** ForbiddenxMelody** & **softballover02**- Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update! You can all virtually slap me if you'd like.

**Julx27xluvsxHM****-** "WOWIEWOWWAHWOW!" Haha, nice! And lol, yes, I think it's every child's dream for HW to do itself. Thanks for the review!

**PaigeMatthews06**- Yeah, I thought that them hearing would be a nice touch :). And thanks!

**xXBe.My.ObsessionXx**- Aww, thanks! Sorry I'm a sucky updater. Yes, they most definitely should make hallmark cards for floods. LmaO!

**IThinkILoveNickJonas**- Aww, haha. Thanks! And glad to know a usually insensitive person enjoyed this :)

**Sidhe-Anomaly**- Wow, that means a lot coming from like one of the best writers on here, no joke :). Thanks so much! Don't worry, you seemed pretty clear to me, and besides I'm just glad you like this fic.

**GodzillaGuy**- Oops, my bad. Sorry 'bout that! But thanks so much for your review! And don't worry about rambling, I like long reviews :).

**SupaDorkiiex3**- Thanks! Haha, yeah, I think everyone has their good share of brain farts :P.

**Spencer-Sweetie**- Yeah, Oliver really is a cute dork ;). And aww, sorry to make you cry, but at the same time, I'm glad you felt the emotion I tried to portray. So yeah, thanks so much for the review!

**sherrie123456**- Haha, I'm glad!! Thanks for the review!

**crazy-little-chick-8****-** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed them! Yeah, I know, I feel bad for Lilly, too. Feeling like second best sucks, doesn't it?

**Newjileyfan**- Sorry I took so long to update! But thanks for reviewing!

**lilerin91**- Yay, I'm glad you liked it :) Haha, I can't help but put drama into fics.

**AlwaysxAddicted**- LmaO! Yes, Oliver can be a dick...but I still love him, lol :P. Well, thanks for the review and sorry for taking so long to update! But maybe, just maybe, you can find it in your heart to love me anyways...? Haha :)

**Also, a thanks to everyone who's still reading even if you don't review. Well, I'll try to update ASAP, I'm not going to make any promises as to when, though 'cause as you can all see, I suck at keeping them. Alright, thanks again, much love, Val :).**


	18. A New Beginning

**Chapter 18: A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do in fact own Hannah Montana. Yup, last night the spirit of Walt Disney came into my bedroom and gave me the rights to HM…as well as Mitchel Musso. It was like a dream come true. What? You're saying it **_**was**_** a dream? Bu-,I, how-, wha-, wh-, huh? **

**A/N- This is the final chapter :(**

**WARNING: The content of this chapter contains some mature language.**

"Okay," Oliver sighed, "I guess I'll start with Jake--."

"I know, dude. It was all you and Miley had nothing to do with it," Jake interrupted. He then looked at Miley who smiled warmly at him. She got up from her position and sat on Jake's lap, giving him a gently kiss on the lips. Jake had one eye open and looked sympathetically at Lilly, who was watching the two in admiration and want.

Once Miley pulled away, she was studying Lilly's face, trying to interpret all that she had heard from eavesdropping.

"Jake, I'm really sorry; I never meant to betray you," Oliver began and Lilly scoffed,

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you do it?" Oliver darted his dark eyes to Lilly's icy blue ones, and stared intently into them. He had an extreme urge to just kiss her right then and there, but knowing it may just worsen the situation, he put that nagging idea back in the depths of his mind.

"My jackass of a brother said that it wouldn't be fair to lead you on and be with you if I had feelings for someone else," the brunette boy said, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"As in Miley?" Jake asked.

"No the cherry blossom tree in my front lawn. _Yes_, Miley," Oliver said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, you better watch it. Did you forget you just kissed my girlfriend?" Jake added. _Obviously I didn't forget. We are talking about it right now. Gee, and people think I'm slow._ Oliver thought to himself.

"Sorry," Oliver said sheepishly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go around kissing people behind my back…or in this case, in front of my back."

"I know that, Lilly. And I feel so awful for hurting all of you. I just don't always think before I act."

"We know!" Miley, Jake, and Lilly shouted in unison.

"The kiss between Miley and I, it meant nothing. Honest, it was like kissing my hand or something."

"Hey!" Miley yelled, offended.

"You know what I mean. But I'm really, really, really, really sorry for what I did. I was being stupid and I honestly do regret the decision I made."

"It's okay, man. Just promise you never do it again," Jake said.

"I solemnly swear," Oliver responded and the two punched fists. He then turned to Lilly again and she bit her lip while folding her arms, "I'm so sorry, Lil. It's just, just, you don't understand."

"Well then make her understand, Oliver," Miley said, playing with Jake's golden locks.

"I just can't, okay?"

"Why not?" Jake asked, shaking his head, trying to get Miley to stop touching him. Miley furrowed her brows at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't even fucking understand!" he shouted, his frustration getting the best of him. Wasting no time, he raced out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

Jake lightly pushed Miley off of his lap, standing up, ready to go talk to Oliver but Lilly grabbed his forearm. "Please Jake, can I just talk to him?" she said, her hand sliding down near his palm. He then moved his fingers, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck," he smiled briefly as Lilly made her way to the door.

"Oh and please keep an eye on Joey? Thanks, you're the best," she said quickly, rushing through the door.

"I see you didn't make it very far," the blonde said as she saw Oliver standing on the sidewalk directly in front of her house, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Guess not."

"Oliver, just talk to me. We used to tell each other everything. Seriously. You even told me that time you wet the bed at that slumber party in fif—"

"Aww, man. Why'd you have to bring that up?" he questioned, lifting his head. Lilly half-smiled and said,

"Because you needed a reminder that you can tell me anything. Please Oliver, just let me know what's on your mind. I-it's cool, ya know, if you don't want to go out with me. I get it; I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"Lilly, that's not in at all."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I'm apparently not good enough for you if you feel the need to kiss another girl."

"I'm an idiot and an asshole and a dick and a whole assortment of foul names. I didn't mean to kiss her. I didn't even want to kiss her. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"How would kissing my best friend not hurt me? Boy you have a lot to learn."

"No that's not it. Lilly, I-I, I just can't explain it."

"Can't explain what?" she asked, perplexed. Oliver blinked slowly and sighed.

"I can't explain how amazing you are. I can't explain that I can't even look at you with the enormous temptation to just take hold of your lips and kiss you. I can't explain that how your laugh is like music to my ears. I can't explain that you, you're my everything; you complete me. I can't explain that you're my soul mate and that I want to be around you all the time. I can't explain that I feel as though I don't deserve a girl as beautiful and wonderful as you. I can't explain how much I fucking love you, Lilly Truscott. More than anything in the entire fucking world!" He confessed, throwing his hands up behind his head and stepping to the side, turning his figure.

"Hey, Oliver?" Lilly asked quietly after a few moments of silence, an uncontrollable smile playing upon her lips.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"You just did."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jake took a seat back down on the couch and grabbed hold of Miley's hand, taking it in his lap.

"Are you sure you even want to hold my hand?" Miley asked bitterly.

"Come on, Miley. It just didn't seem like the right time to be doing stuff like that. I mean, our best friends were having a…breakdown or something."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a break down," Miley said, her eyes roaming towards Joey who was smiling and humming to himself while playing with a toy. "Life must be so easy being three."

"I'm sure," Jake nodded.

"Did Lilly say anything else about the whole 'second best' thing?"

"No," Jake said, shaking his head.

"That's so not true, though."

"Miley."

"What? It's not. She's had some boyfriends before. And she's amazing at sports, unlike me, Stinky Stewart."

"Miley, what happened to those boyfriends?"

"Well…Matt stood her up and Lucas cheated on her," she paused as Jake gave her a look, "Alright, alright. Point taken. But why didn't she ever say anything to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was embarrassed. Or maybe she didn't want sympathy. I don't know Miley, just maybe try to put yourself in her shoes and think about how she feels."

"I just thought we were best friends. I thought she would've told me if something like this was bothering her."

"Then maybe you should talk to her," Jake said, wrapping his arms around Miley and pulling her close.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oliver shyly turned back so that he was facing Lilly.

"Lilly, I—" Oliver began, but Lilly silenced him by placing her index finger over his lips.

"Shh," she said, removing her finger, "Oliver, that is the—" her voice was cut off by the opening of the front door and Miley standing there.

"Perfect timing," Lilly and Oliver mumbled simultaneously.

"Lilly, can we talk? Please," Miley said, biting her lip. Lilly sighed but obliged as her and Oliver followed Miley into the house.

"Miley, just forget what I said. Really, I was just upset."

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, though. It's my fault for being jealous."

"Lilly, you have no reasons to be jealous of _me_. Come on, if you were exactly like me, you wouldn't be able to skateboard for your life, you wouldn't be one of the best female athletes in our school, and plus, you wouldn't be so friendly. Really, almost everyone wants to be your friend."

"Yeah, sure," Lilly replied, rolling her eyes.

"Lilly, I'm serious. I mean, you have tons of guy friends, tons of girl friends, aside from Amber and Ashley, of course, but who wants to be their friends, anyway? They're meaner than Uncle Earl gets when he isn't fed his daily—"

"Okay, I don't need any Uncle Earl analogies. I've had a good share already," Lilly said, not letting Miley finish. Jake then came over towards Lilly and Miley and wrapped an arm around each girl's shoulders.

"Ladies, you're just different and that's a good thing. If you guys were completely alike, you might just get bored and not have as much fun together. You're both great girls and each one of you have individual qualities that make you who you are. And, coming from a guy's point of view, you're both beautiful." Lilly and Miley smiled and Oliver said,

"Wow, since when is Jake such a…peacemaker?" Miley giggled and said while interlacing her fingers with Jake's,

"Why don't we leave you two alone?" Jake smiled and kissed Miley's forehead as they turned around and went inside the kitchen.

"So, uh, where were we?" Oliver asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oliver, what you said; it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And, and what I'm trying to say is…" Lilly's voice trailed off but she took a couple of steps closer to Oliver. She stroked her finger over his cheek and smiled at him. Without even questioning her action, she wrapped her hands around Oliver's neck, pressing her lips deeply into his. They crashed into each other so passionately, it startled Oliver at first. But he then rested his hands on her hips as they kissed more tenderly. Lilly ran her fingers through his thick hair and Oliver's hand glided towards her butt. They continued the affectionate gesture until they both needed air. They parted, breathing heavily and Lilly moved her hands to Oliver's chest.

"Is what?" Oliver asked, tucking a strand of pale blonde hair behind Lilly's ear.

"Is that I'm completely and utterly in love with you," Lilly said and the two both grinned goofily. Oliver then pulled Lilly's body closer to his as they hugged warmly.

"Lilly, I want you to know that you're not second best to me and you never will be. You're the most incredible girl I have ever met and I adore everything about you," Oliver whispered into her ear.

"But I have been the second best to you before," she said, lifting her head from his chest so they could be eye to eye with each other.

"Nope, you never were. I just needed... time to realize the girl I love was the girl I used to eat paste with and share the pack of silly puddy that came with two colors with," he smiled, "But we should leave the past in the past, anyway, and live in the moment. And right now all I'm thinking is that there is nothing more that I would rather have than you in my arms just like this. A lot has changed, Lil," he paused as he pecked her smiling lips, "This is a new beginning; a new, wonderful, absolutely amazing beginning."

**THE END**

**A/N- Wow, I can't believe it's over. I am so extremely, terribly sorry for the wait, but it seems as though teachers just love to cram in tests, essays and tons of work near the end of the school year. So once again, I apologize. I really hope you enjoyed the ending although I wasn't that pleased with it. I know I said there would be two more chapters but I was beginning to lose inspiration and I didn't want to drag it on too much. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys really are my motivation so I appreciate all of you taking the time to read this. Well, I guess that's all that's left to say, so, thanks again, much love, Val :). **


End file.
